Dimensional Heroes Hearts: Chain of Memories
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Two sides, one castle. Out two sides venture through the place known as Castle Oblivion. It is here where they travel and fight in order to either gain their memories back...or learn the truth.
1. Prologue

We begin with out Jexi team as they continued to venture through a lush green field, in hopes of finding a way to locate Hope and Riku as well as Mickey. But that night, as they slept under the stars, Sora thought to have had seen something, a figure in a black coat. Before he could ask it anything, it had vanished.

That day following that, they arrived to a large weirdly shaped castle standing before their eyes.

Meanwhile on the Hope side…

"Ugh. I can't believe we've been stuck in here for so long!" Sokka groaned as they kept walking onward through the Realm of Darkness.

"Well, its called the Realm of Darkness for a reason, its a long dark and taxing place." Aqua said. "One where we can easily lose ourselves in."

"Yes. We might even be ripped limb from limb by a dark monster if we're not too careful." Robin giggled.

"Man, you really know how to say bad things like that so calmly." Erica said.

"But seriously Hope, do you think we can actually get out of here?" Medaka asked.

"Hey, Riku helped us close the door. We owe him enough to get him and King Mickey outta here." Hope said.

"Gosh, you really do have a heart of light. No wonder Xehanort wanted you first." Mickey said.

"Yeah. At least he was strong enough to resist him." Riku said. "Me, I was weak. I let the darkness in the first moment it had. Nothing can change that fact."

"Nothing can change what you did, but what you do in the future matters the most." Gray said walking around in his underwear.

"Gray, your clothes." Hope said as gray noticed.

"Ah, how the heck did that happen?" he said panicking.

"Because you have a habit for stripping thanks to your master." Hope said.

"I was being sarcastic!" Gray shouted.

Back in the castle, the Jexi group had just walked inside.

"Gawrsh. What a big castle. Should we really be looking it over?" Goofy asked.

"We have to if we wanna find the king." Donald said.

"What? King Mickeys here?" Goofy asked.

"I just had a feeling he might be." Donald said.

"Cause….honestly, I think I had the very same feelin." Goofy said.

"Its me to guys. For some reason, I feel that our best friends are in this castle." Sora said.

"Strange. All three of you have the exact same feeling at the same time. Even I had it." Jiminy said.

"Hmm. It must be something...with this castle." Jexi said. "But, i didn't get that feeling."

"Me neither." Ranma said.

"It looks like no one on the team had it." Jibanyan said.

"Oh. Now that is peculiar." said a voice as they saw a figure in a black coat stand before them.

"That's it! Who are you?" Sora shouted.

The figure just emotionlessly walked towards them.

"Wak! Heartless! Stay back! I'll use my magic! Thunder!" Donald said. But nothing happened. "Thunder! Fire? Blizzard? Why isn't my magic working?"

"Because, with the exception of that extra group, you three have forgotten how to use your moves, the moment you set foot in Castle Oblivion." the figure said.

"A castle that wipes out memories? And you're not a heartless. You look more like a shady character in one of those organization things I saw on TV, meow." Jibanyan said.

"Correct. I am not a heartless. You could say I am someone who isn't suppose to exist but does. But, we'll leave that in the dark for now." he said.

"So youre one of those mysterious creatures that are born from people becoming heartless. I thought it was just a legend, but they really do exist. Creatures who have no body, but arent heartless…. They're called Nobodies." Jexi said.

"Hmm. So you know about us. You are correct. I am a Nobody. And there is a rule to this place: to find is to lose and to lose is to find." he replied.

"What does that even mean?" Sora asked before the figure vanished and reappeared behind them.

"To know yourself better, you must know the past. Such is the way of this place. In this castle, you will encounter people you have met, people you miss as well as people you love." he said as he ran through Sora, rose petals falling behind him. Sora tried to strike him after only for the man to vanish once more and appear on the steps.

"What...did you do?" Brook asked.

"I have sampled his memories….and made this." he said holding a card.

"What is that?" Sci-Twi asked.

"A card...made from Sora's memories." he said tossing it over to them. "It is a reunion with the people you seek. Hold it up to the door and a brand new world will appear beyond it."

"Alright, so give it to us." Teddie said.

"He did. You're looking the wrong way." Jexi said to the backwards Teddie. "Though I do wonder, what waits beyond the door."

Meanwhile with the Riku and Hope team, they had begun to awake in a strange place.

"Where...are we?" Riku asked.

"Stay asleep." said a voice.

"Who's that?" Hope asked.

"You all should remain asleep, here between the light and darkness." the voice said.

"I can't put my finger on it, but it sounds familiar." Isaac said.

"Wait, the King. He's not here." Riku said.

"It is only all of you, Shining Hope Squad and you Riku, who managed to keep his heart, but lost his whole body to the darkness." the voice said.

"Heh. As if I'm some kind of demon." Riku said.

"Turn from the light. Shut your eyes. Here, blanketed by the darkness sleep is safety. Sleep is eternal." the voice said.

"We arent going to sleep. Were waking up and seeing everyone again." Hope said.

"If that is the case…." the voice said as a card appeared before them. "This is a key to the truth."

"A card?" Gemini asked.

"Take it and all of your sleeps end, as you take the first step toward the truth. But know this: the truth will bring you pain. Will you all still go?" the voice asked. "There is no return to the security of sleep."

Riku then took the card right out of the air. "This seemed like a boring place to take a nap anyway."Riku smiled.

"With you there, brother. Now lets get back at this thing." Hope said.

"That was very well said." the voice said as a light enveloped them.

When it subsided, they found themselves in a large white room with only a single door before them.

"Finally, out of that creepy place." Titanica said as some of them stared at her. "What?"

"Uh…." Sugarcoat said taking a small mirror out of her bag. Titanica gasped as she looked. "I'm...normal sized."

"There are certain...restrictions in Castle Oblivion if you wish to navigate through it." the voice said. "Dont worry, your hits will still hit at your full power, as if you were still giant."

"So, where are we?" Hope asked.

"The basement floors. The lowest one." the voice said.

"So we just move up. Not a bad use." Hope said before looking at Titanica. "I dunno what the big deal was, you look pretty fine to me."

"You really think so? I'm only at my normal height. You aren't just trying to spare my feelings are you?" she asked.

"I mean it. I think you're a little taller than me, actually." Hope said. "I mean, I'm about 6-3 to 5, youre at that evenly." Hope said.

"Thanks. I appreciate that. Maybe I'll figure out how to change my size if possible. But until then, let's work hard to get out of this castle." Titanica said.

Riku walked up to the door. "Here goes nothing." 


	2. Floor 1: Traverse Town

Sora's group first entered a floor similar to Traverse Town.

"So i guess this is what he meant. Traverse Town, huh?" Jexi said.

"Yes, a town created from the memories that you hold dear." the figure said appearing once more. "Though this is from your memory, the people you might encounter here will not know you."

"I know that." Sora said. "This is from my past memories."

"Indeed. Make it past this floor, and you might be ready...for the castle." the figure said before vanishing.

The group wandered around the town for a bit before encountering a familiar man with a black jacket and a gun like sword.

"Hey, what are you doing out? Its curfew for the citizens." he said.

"Its Leon. But oh, right… he doesnt remember us. This is your memory sora." Rainbow said.

"You shouldn't be out so late. You need to get inside before the bell rings." Leon said.

"The bell?" Donald asked.

"A bell in the second district. Moment it rings, a large heartless is gonna appear and attack anyone not in their house." Leon said.

"A heartless?" Sora asked.

"Yep, a great big one!" said a voice as they saw a familiar ninja girl standing on a street poll.

"Yuffie. Of course she'd be here." Jexi said.

"And I see her energy is finally to the level I know her for." Indigo said.

"I see you guys know me, but I have no clue who any of you are." Yuffie said smiling. "Have we met somehow before?"

"Uh, no. Well, maybe." Naruto said.

"Hey, I like you, orange and black. You seem to remind me of myself a bit." Yuffie said.

"Wow, it looks like Naruto and Yuffie really click." Sakura said.

"I believe that one day, those two could be a fighting team to be reckoned with." Sai said.

"Well, if this heartless is so big and bad, how about we get rid of it?" Sora asked.

"Would you?" said a voice as a girl in pink came out. "That would be pretty good."

"Aerith. Now the gangs all here." Rainbow said.

"Yeah, we'll slay the monster no problem." Natsu said as they ran off. As they ran to the second district, they saw Cid there looking up at the clock tower.

"Yep. Times gettin close." Cid said.

The bell then began to ring just as the heroes arrived near him. From the sky fell pieces of armor that reassembled into a Guard Armor.

"You again, huh?" Jexi said. "Man, talking to you guys even when you dont talk is really becoming a habit."

"Hope this thing has some new tricks up its sleeve unlike the real thing did." Rainbow said as the Heartless leapt into the air and tried to stomp on them.

"Yup, thats a new one." Goofy said.

The arms then began to spin around as they became a ripper tornado.

"And so is that." Sora said.

"This thing really has been hitting the old Heartless gym." Ranma said.

"But remember, its not real. Its just a memory from the past. We beat it before, we can beat it again." Sci-Twi said.

"Yeah, that's right." Sanji said leaping into the air. "Collier Shoot!" he said kicking the head off. "Take out its body while its looking for the head!"

The heroes ferociously attacked the limbs and torso of the Guard Armor before it could even collect its head. After it was defeated, all that remained was a card with its face on it. Cana approached it and picked it up. "Hmm. Looks like its powers were sealed into this card after we defeated it."

"Well, that still was a good fight. Guard Armor, you will be missed." Rainbow said.

"I think I'll hold onto this and any more of these cards we get for now." Cana said.

As they walked through town, they soon came to a door. Walking through, they saw the same cloaked man.

"Did you enjoy meeting your memories?" he asked.

"It was fun, but we still have no idea who you are." Jexi said.

"Take off that hood and show us your face, mystery guy!" Luffy shouted.

The figure ignored him as another appeared behind him. This one has long red spiky hair and markings under his eyes. "Hello!"

"What do you want?" the figure asked.

"No hogging the heroes." the man said.

The figure tossed the man a set of cards before vanishing. "Test them well."

"Hehe. My show now, heroes. Who am I you ask? Oh, my names Axel, got it memorized?" he asked.

"The way you speak, it's almost like Lea. You're his Nobody?" Jexi said.

"Bingo. Give the kid a point. Yeah, I am, or really was Lea. But Lea is gone. There's only Axel now." Axel said.

"I'll remember that. So, whats a freelancer's Nobody like Lea's want with us?" Jexi asked.

Axel grinned. "Answer's pretty obvious. I'm here to fight. Burn, Eternal Flames." Axel said as two chakrams appeared in his hands in fire. "Don't go dying to easily on me now."

"Sounds like a challenge. Let's fight!" Natsu said.

"I was hoping I'd get to fight you again some day, pyromaniac." Axel grinned.

Axel threw his chakrams in a wide arc around, the heroes, forming a ring of flames.

"That wont hold you, knowing you guys. That kid'll probably eat em." Axel said. "But that's the trick."

Natsu tried to eat the flames only to find that he couldn't. "I cant...eat them?"

"And there it is. My flames can't be extinguished by other people!" Axel shouted tossing his chakrams once more.

"If we dont do something, we'll be roasted!" Donald said.

"Yeah. I was honestly hoping this fight would...huh?" Axel said as Natsu leapt over the flames and socked Axel in the face. "Now this is what I'm talking about!"

"Yeah, cause I got more where that came from! Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" Natsu shouted getting in another hit.

"Yeah. Now how about this? Fire Wall!" Axel said creating a moving wall of flames.

"Natsu!" Lucy said.

"Dont worry, he'll be fine." Jexi said.

"Yeah. If I cant eat my way out, I'll just go straight through em!" Natsu said going straight into them.

"HAHAHA! He committed suicide?" Axel said before seeing natsu okay. "What? Impossible!"

"You know, even ten years back, you were kinda a lame kid. But, know that, I'm not gonna kill you. Cause...you're just too cool man!" Natsu said landing a hit to the face.

"Cool?" Axel thought as he landed standing up.

"Ready for more?" Natsu asked. "Cause I am all fired up!"

Axel just smiled as he made his Chakrams and flames vanished.

'Nah, thats enough for now. But now, you are ready….to take on Castle Oblivion. But when you are ready to go at me full throttle, I'll be waiting….on the 13th floor." Axel grinned as he vanished.

"Alright, then I'll fight my way up." Natsu said.

"I suppose this is just like Jellals tower we climbed. What was it called again?" Lucy asked.

"The Tower of Heaven." Erza said.

"Back then, Jellal sent those mercenaries against us. On each floor, one of these guys will wanna fight us." Natsu said.

"Somehow I doubt that. They seem like they didn't have enough man power. But, I never expected to see Lea again...and like that." Pit said.

"But he's Axel now. We can't change that. He lost his heart and became that." Jexi said. 


	3. B Floor 12: Hollow Bastion

Before the group stood a large yet familiar castle.

"This is...Hollow Bastion." Riku said.

"Yes. The castle that belonged to Maleficent and where you stayed while serving under her. This is a world crafted from your memories." the voice said.

"So were gonna face Rikus dark side later. Alright, lets move." Hope said.

As they moved through the castle, all they could see were Heartless. They soon entered a small bedroom.

"Wait...I know this place." Riku said.

"Yes. It is the room given to you when you came to make this place your home. You traded away many things. Your home, your friends, your light. But you got a nice room out of it." the voice said.

"Shut up!" Riku shouted only to receive silence. "This memory...I would have been happy without."

Running through the castle, they soon ended up in a familiar foyer.

"Still no one?" Riku said. "All but heartless."

"Yes. Normally, you would meet with people who were associated with these memories, but you cast it all away. All your heart knows how to do is cast people away as well as even casting away the darkness you invited in." the voice said.

"I guess some things don't go away so easily." Hope said.

"We are all bound to the choices we make as well as the consequences they can cause. There is no avoidance of this rule." the voice said.

"He's right." Isaac said.

They continued to run until going into the chapel where they saw Maleficent standing there.

"I was wondering when you would come, Riku." she smiled.

"Maleficent? You're alive?!" Riku said.

"Have you not paid attention? I am a figment of your memories. A figment of the one who helped you become a person of the dark." Maleficent said.

"Yeah, and that was a big mistake. One he's trying to let go off." Hope said.

"Really? Well if you can get past this part, what then? There is no erasing the memories of what he has done or...what he shall do in the future. He's bound to darkness. It is a part of him." Maleficent said.

"Being a part of darkness doesnt make him evil." Hope said.

"What?" Maleficent asked.

"Sometimes, people can use the shadows to help the light. I know a guy with a sword, orange hair and a badass slash attack. He use to be one of us until he and his friends left. He struggled with his own dark demons daily. But...he never completely lost himself to it yet!" Hope said.

"Hahahahaha! Such foolishness. I think you should see for yourselves the power you could have. The power….of darkness!" she said as green flames enveloped her. When they died down, in her place stood a large black dragon.

"Looks like we get to tangle with the big bad dragon once again." Nana said.

The Dragon breathed green flames before the group, surrounding them, leaving no chance of escape for them.

"Dont be fooled, its only a memory. But make sure we take care of whats in front of us." Hope said.

"Yeah. If its a memory, we can just walk right out of…" Erica said before burning her hand. "Uh, guys. These flames feel real."

"Guess they do. Plan B, beat the crap outta this overgrown gecko!" Gray said. "Ice Make Hammer!" Gray shouted as a large ice hammer hit the dragon's head as it roared and snapped at them.

"My turn!" Titanica said landing a punch. It caused a massive shockwave in the stomach, sending the dragon reeeling back.

"Whoa! That was even more powerful than normal!" Titanica said.

"It was almost at Saitama's level. Guess big things do come in small packages." Hsien Ko said.

"Saitama?" Gray asked.

"I'll tell you about him when the battle is over. Nana, Ciel, take em out!" Hope said.

Ciel ran in first using her sword to keep the dragon in place as Nana leapt over the beast.

"Nighty night, you evil monster!" Nana said landing a devastating blow which allowed the dragon to vanish in darkness, leaving behind only a card with its face on it.

"We will change Riku's destiny, I swear it." Aang said. "Because being with darkness is not a death sentence."

They soon found a door that lead them out of the room.

"Do you see now? Darkness is your weapon. It is time you learned you must accept it." the voice said.

"What do you mean?" Isaac asked.

"He must stop resisting. Accept the darkness. You have no choice." the voice said.

"Yeah, were not gonna believe that." Hope said trying to exit, but before he could, a dark portal opened revealing a face very recently familiar to them. It was Ansem who stood before them.

"Another Memory? Or…" Isaac wondered.

"You could say I am the darkness come alive. He will accept...if he is to serve me once again." Ansem said.

Riku summoned Soul Eater. "Not happening. Theyre right, I have to face it head on!" Riku said running in only for Ansem to easily repel him onto his back.

"Did you really think you could do me harm? A weakling like you couldn't even defeat Sora and you had darkness on your side." Ansem said.

"He's not gonna beat him. He's gonna fight with him. And so are we." Hope said.

"How unoriginal." Ansem said charging in. Before he could land a hit, a wall of earth blocked him. It wasnt from Toph, but from Aang.

"Whoa, Aaang! Since when did you have the time to have Toph teach you that?" Zephyr asked.

"I always try to make time. And Riku will not be alone." Aang said.

"That's right." said a voice as a small orb of light appeared.

"That voice. Your Majesty?" Riku asked.

'Remember Riku, you are not alone. The light will never give up on you." Mickey said as the light entered Riku.

"I'll remember. I won't lose to darkness. Not today." Riku said getting back up.

"Cmon guys, lets back up Riku!" Hope said.

"No. Let him fight." Gray said as Riku and Ansem fought with one another for a bit.

"Hmm. So there is a light inside you yet? Well, I don't expect it to last long. Especially, when going to these places." Ansem said showing four cards. "These are special. Memories sampled from Jexi and his fellow members. Ones from before encountering...you." he said pointing to Hope.

"Really?" Hope said.

"Now i really must be going, but here is one final gift." Ansem said lifting a hand as a dark aura surrounded Riku for a moment.

"What did you do?" Riku asked.

"I simply stirred whatever darkness still remained in your heart. Choosing to use it or not is up to you." Ansem said before vanishing.

Climbing up the steps, they soon saw a door before them. As they wanted to get closer, Riku smelled something. "What's this scent? It...darkness. I can smell it again. I guess, I really haven't lost its grip on me." Riku said. 


	4. B Floor 11: Realm of Exploration

They opened the next door and stood in a world filled with strange creatures.

"This must be the starting line for Jexi's group. The Pokemon World of Exploration." Hope said.

"Wait, I remember this place." Robin said running on the hill to see a large town nearby. "Treasure Town. This is definitely his memories."

"So I was right. But… why arent we pokemon like you guys were then?" Hope asked.

"Because this is just a memory, its safe to assume that transformative properties of worlds don't count here." Robin said.

"That reminds me, what pokemon were you?" Gray asked.

"A Toxicroak, a poison and fighting type. I remember this place, this world was where I and four others met Grovyle." Robin said.

Just then, heartless in the form of pokemon attacked the town. Bells were ringing.

"Heartless!" Riku said a they charged in to battle them with the pokemon running and screaming.

"Run! The Dark Crew's lackies are here!" shouted a passing Electivire.

"Wait, why would heartless be with them? Unless theyre mistaking these Heartless for Darkrai's minions." Hope said.

"It wouldn't be an exaggeration. Darkrai was pulling a lot of strings to make his plans fall into place." Robin said attacking them with her summoned extra arms.

After all the Heartless were dealt with, the town was completely deserted. All except for a Marill spying on them from behind.

"Humans? But...they could help with my problem." she said running at them. "Hey!"

"Its Marill." Robin said.

"Marill?" Medaka asked.

"One of the people who lived in this town with other residence." Robin said.

"Please. You guys, you're an exploration team right?" Marill asked.

"Uh, Exploration Team?" Aqua asked.

"Pokemon teams that are hired to do missions as well as explore new dungeons." Robin explained.

"Please. Help me. Azurill is in a lot of trouble. Please!" Marill begged.

The group looked at each other before walking toward a large building shaped like Wigglytuff.

"The guild. Its been a long time since those days." Robin said.

Entering it, going into a room, they saw an Azurill sleeping on a haybed, tossing and turning violently with a yellow tapir like creature near it.

"Is he having a dream?" Gemini asked.

"A nightmare. He's been like this for days." Drowzee said.

"About what?" Hope asked.

"We don't know. He hasn't woken up from it at all." Marill said.

"Its safe to assume that a powerful force is behind this. This didn't start until Cresselia came into this town. Its safe to assume she is the cause." Drowzee said.

"First, we have to wake Azurill up but… we dont have anyone who can get rid of the dream causing it." Marill said.

"But I know someone who can. Calling, Baku! Yo-kai medal, do your thing!" Hope said. But nothing happened.

"If the plan was act like a fool, you succeeded." Drowzee said.

"This is still in the castle, but Hope should summon Yo-kai. There has to be something stopping this." Aqua said.

"There might be. During this same time, a distortion in space time was happening. Palkia investigated it and blamed us." Robin said.

"So you guys went out to find the culprit, right?" Hope said. "You did this mission before, where are you guys, i mean, past you guys… right now?"

"I don't think it works like that. But if I had to guess, we'd wait until nightfall underneath Sharpedo Bluff. That's where Palkia took us from the first time to the Spacial Rift." Robin said.

"Who are you guys talking about?' Marill asked.

"Oh, um… a team here. Y'know, theres a Charmander, a Chimchar, a Piplup and a…" Hope began.

"Sorry, but we've never heard of a team with all those pokemon together." Marill said.

"So thats it. This is a memory, but we don't appear in it. Its happening as if we never interfered at all." Robin said.

"Well, we still got a chance. To Sharpedo Bluff!" Hope said.

Going into the bluff at night, they waited until a large creature appeared. A large dinosaur like creature with pearls in its shoulders. "You….you are the cause." it growled.

"Palkia." Robin said.

"Wait, how could we be resposible for this? We just got here." Hope said.

"I will not fall for your lies human! Space time is a mess because you keep making the rift grow. It is all your fault!" Palkia said.

"Urgh, this is gonna be regretful. But on the bright side, I get a chance to take down this Sinnoh Legend." Hope said. "Sorry big guy, but were going to…" Hope began before seeing Palkia charge an attack.

"Spacial...Rend!" he shouted knocking them all against the wall.

"Yeah, just like the last time." Robin said. "We barely were able to beat him back then too."

"Well, he wouldnt be a legend for nothing." Hope said getting up.

"I'm impressed that you withstood that." Palkia said.

"Belive me, anyone who takes your most powerful attack is very lucky. But really, theres no reason for us to fight." Hope said.

"Wait, if it really does play out like the memory...you're right, Palkia. We should be destroyed, so go ahead and do it!" Robin said.

'Finally!" Palkia said raising an arm.

"No! I'll be the one who destroys them." said a crescent moon headed creature who appeared.

"So you are here, Cresselia." Palkia said. "I'm about to destroy them just as you have told me."

"Stop!" said a voice as another Cresselia appeared.

"Two of them?" Komajiro said.

"Do not listen to this charleton. The other one is an imposter." the second one said.

"Just like you told us, robin. There were indeed two Cresselia." Fuyunyan said.

The second one then did something, revealing three figures. Gothitelle, Darkrai and Flux.

"What is going on here?" Palkia said.

"That is Darkrai, a pokemon that loves to induce nightmares. He's goal is to shroud this entire world in an eternal nightmare." Cresselia said.

"That second one, Gothitelle, is his right hand man… er, woman, pokemon. She's able to create illusions." Hope said.

"And that third one is someone we know all too well." Robin said. "So Flux, are you real or just a memory?"

"Huh? That's an odd question from someone I never even met. But you all are too late. Our Master Plan is already underway. My machine is ready. Once I activate it, Darkrai will become the ultimate overlord. Thanks to the dark essence I have collected from those five worlds I hit." Flux said.

"Well were gonna st- Yikes!" Hope said nearly dodging a bullet.

"Wow. I forgot how much more competent Flux use to be." Robin said.

"Now, I must bid you...adieu." Flux said as the three vanished in smoke.

"Gone again." Cresselia said.

"Yes, but all hope is not lost yet, correct?" Robin asked.

"Yes. There is reason to hope. After tracking him for so long, I have located his hideout, the Dark Crater." Cresselia said.

"Yeah. Just like I remember. Its a large volcanic island where no sun shines." Robin said.

"Well, do we go there or not?" Toph said.

"We have no choice. I doubt we can leave unless we defeat Darkrai." Robin said.

"So let's get him!" Gray said.

As Cresselia transported them to the island, they were met by a large army led by Gothitelle, Haxorus, Cofagrigus, Chandelure and Sigilyph.

"Oh yeah. This was the huge army part of getting inside." Robin said. "A lot of us stayed behind to hold them off while the main heroes went in and battled against Darkrai."

"Well, were gonna push through all together. We'll find our own way through!" Hope said.

"Yeah, we'll just make one!" Toph said.

"Well make our own way into the place! Go Straight!" Gray shouted as they pushed through the large army into the dark crater, where Darkrai awaited inside.

"Welcome. I am so glad you all came." Darkrai said bowing.

"Youre even more intimidating than Jexi let on." Hope said. "He really was worthy of this final boss moment."

"You all came to foil my plans like before...just as Gothitelle foresaw. She had a vision that heroes like you might come to finish me. The only reason I hired that man. But what I did not know was that he had an enemy of his own." Darkrai said. "I intended to lure you in here to destroy you, but I have had a change of heart. So, this is my offer, join me in destroying Cresselia and we can rule not this world, but all of them."

Riku's body pulsed with darkness a bit, but he blasted it away through willpower.

"Not happening, I already sold myself, to darkness, I'm not gonna do it again."

"So be it." Darkrai said looking at riku. "So I take it...you other heroes agree with him?"

"Damn right. We'd never give in like that." Hope said.

"Very well. I have no choice then. Flux!" Darkrai shouted as Flux wheeled in a large machine.

"Its ready for your upgrade. This machine will fuse you with powerful darkness found across five different worlds!" Flux said as pure darkness flowed into Darkrai as he began to grow.

"I'm shrinking!" Erica said.

"No. I think Darkrai's getting bigger!" Gemini said.

"Allow me to introduce you to the ultimate creature, Darkrai Colossus!" Flux laughed.

"Robin, this story's getting weird." Hope said.

"Weird, but actually happened." Robin said as Darkrai raised a fist and tried to flatten the heroes.

"This is no stopping me! Ominous Wind!" Darkrai shouted bombarding all of them with ease.

"Maybe, by destroying the machine. Magical Leaf!" Cresselia said hitting it.

"Hey! Stop that! My machine is pure genius. Its only vulnerable to electrical attacks anyway." Flux said.

"Well aint that a lucky break. Lets get this over with!" Zephyr said leaping into the ait. "Electro Grenade!" he shouted tossing a grenade at the machine, blowing it up with electricity.

Darkrai the began to shrink down as all of the heroes dealt blows to him.

"Grr." Darkrai weakly said.

"Its over, Darkrai. We've won." Hsien-Ko said.

"True. But I still have an ace up my sleeve." Darkrai said as a large hole like portal appeared behind him.

"A Dimensional Hole!" Robin said.

"This hole is designated to take me to one of those five worlds Flux mentioned. It is on one of them I will begin my plans anew." Darkrai said floating towards it.

"Stop!" shouted a voice as Palkia flew in. "Darkrai! You shall pay for your distortion of space! Take this!"

As soon as Darkrai entered, an attack from Palkia shattered the Dimensional Hole with Darkrai inside it.

"So, what happened after that?" Kos-Mos asked.

"Darkrai wound up on the Lyoko Warriors world, having lost every single one of his memories as an effect of the disruption. Or that's what they have told us." Robin said.

"So we're safe." Titanica said.

"From him maybe, but I'm still here." Flux said pulling out a gun. "Prepare to eat lead."

Before he could even pull the trigger, his phone rang. "Uh, one sec. Hello? A new job? How much? I'll be there." he said hanging up. "You losers just lucked out!" Flux said laughing as he ran off.

"What was it that he was called for?" Hope asked.

"It was a fake call protecting a celebrity, but in reality, he was tricked into going to the Universal Prison." Robin said.

"How bout that?" Hope said. "He really was gullible."

They went back to the town and saw Azurill still under the nightmare effects.

"This IS gonna work this time." Hope began before Robin stopped him.

"No need." she said as Cresselia flew over Azurill, dropping a feather on its head, waking it from its nightmare. "This happened too. Cresselia woke Azurill from his nightmare in order to help."

"Aw man. And here I thought I could have Baku eat it up." Hope said.

"Brave heroes. I, or rather, we cannot possibly thank you enough. Now, it may sound strange...but it feels we have already been friends before." Cresselia said. "Mostly the long black haired woman."

"Well fates funny like that." Hope said as the door appeared nearby as they walked through it.

"So, what did you think of the very first adventure?" Robin asked Hope.

"It was pretty awesome." Hope said.

"To think, it all started with that one little mishap." Robin said.

"Yeah. And I can't wait to see what else is instore." Hope grinned.


	5. Floor 2: Agrabah

The Sora and Jexi group climbed up the steps as they arrived on the second floor.

"Gosh. Ths Castle Oblivi-Obliv-Obli-" Goofy said.

"Castle Oblivion!" Donald said.

"Yeah. Its really creepy. Even with that Axel guy. But this also reminds me of that other castle we visited." Goofy said.

"We visited another creepy castle?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. It had all those pipes and weird contraptions." Goofy said.

"What was it called?" Sora asked.

"Holla, Holly, Holler...I...can't remember." Goofy said.

"You were just making that up." Donald said.

"No. I swear we were in another castle before this one. I just don't know why I can't remember." Goofy said.

"This castle must be eating up their memories somehow. If this keeps up, they won't even remember who they are." Sci-Twi said.

"We just gotta make it to the top and try to keep everyone in good memory shape. Hows averyone else doing on memory?" Jexi asked.

"I think we're all still holding up pretty good." Indigo said.

"So its only Sora, Donald, Goofy and Jiminy I guess. But question is, why isn't it affecting us?" Jexi wondered.

"Yeah. We've entered this castle and haven't lost any of our memories yet." Komasan said.

"In fact, we haven't lost a single one." Nami said.

"Curiouser and curiouser." Pinkie said.

Sora walked up to the door and used a world card. Entering it, they found themselves in a familiar looking desert like city.

"Another world we've been to." Sora said.

"Agrabah, huh? Then we know who we need to try and find here, right?" Rainbow asked.

"Aladdin." Sunset said. "He should be in here if it is Agrabah."

"If so...did he find the lamp yet?" Sonic said as they were soon surrounded by Heartless.

"Not good." Usopp said.

"Genie! My first wish! Get rid of these heartless!" shouted a voice as they saw Aladdin with a blue skinned genie.

"Yep!" Genie said as the heartless vanished.

"Yup, definitely got the lamp." Applejack said.

"Hey, you guys all right? Need anything?" Aladdin asked them.

"Uh, we were wondering if you were in the midst of running from a guy named Jafar?" Sonic .

"No. I'm just trying to hide so I can wish myself a prince. There's this girl named Jasmine who I want to be with, but she'll only marry a prince." Aladdin said. "Then I found this lamp. I'm gonna wish myself a prince the use the last one to free the Genie."

"Thats a good plan, take it from us." Lucy said.

"But first, I need to see if Jasmine is all right." Aladdin said as he and the others ran deeper into Agrabah. As they did, heartless were seen surrounding Jasmine.

"Jasmine! Genie! I need to use my second wish to free Jasmine!" Aladdin said.

"You got it! Hup!" Genie said as the heartless vanished.

"You got one wish left, Aladdin, better save it." Sonic said.

"Its a shame he'll never use it." said a voice as they saw Jafar across from them.

"Oh great, another fake enemy. I suppose our old friend pot centipede is here too?" Yosuke said.

"Pot Centipede? I don't even know what you mean. Iago! Fetch!" Jafar said as Iago the parrot flew at Aladdin, grabbed the lamp and flew back with it. "At last. It is mine! Genie, my first wish, capture Jasmine so I may marry her at the palace."

"Your wish...is my command." Genie said grabbing Jasmine as he and Jafar vanished.

"Aw great. Guess we now have to go to the palace now." Weiss said.

They ran all over Agrabah until reaching the palace where Jafar waited. "Ah, the street rats. Come to attend my wedding." Jafar said.

"Really? Your wedding?" Rarity said. "This is nothing but a sham of a marriage."

"Why you little...Genie! My second wish, take away what makes her special." Jafar said.

"Yes, master." Genie said as Rarity was now dressed in nothing but rags.

"No! My fashion sense!" she screamed.

"While that is weird, it stinks for Jafar. Now he only has one wish. He can marry Jasmine or conquer Agrabah, but he can't have both." Sonic said.

"The rat is right. I can't have both. But...I could if I were a genie as well." Jafar grinned evilly. "My final wish! Make me an all powerful genie!"

The room then changed as they were in a large chamber with lava and six stone pillars the heroes stood upon.

"Its so hot. Jafar's doing this." Sora said as they saw Iago carrying the lamp.

"Guys, I'll handle Jafar on my own." Lucy said. "Depend on me."

"Lucy…" Jexi said. "Alright, do it!"

"Hahahaha! The weakest of you steps to face me?! I have been granted phenomenal cosmic power. There isn't a chance of victory!" Jafar said.

"Oh yeah?" Lucy said. "I may have been out of fights, but that doesnt mean I know what I'm doing. I survived a ton of stuff with Natsu and the guild even before I joined these guys, who nearly get me killed almost every week, but I'm not complaining. Open, gate of the Scorpion, Scorpio! And Open, Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!"

Before them appeared Taurus and Scorpio.

"What? She summoned two creatures at once?" Jafar asked. "Shes just a normal girl!"

"She aint no ordinary girl, man. She's our Celestial Wizard!" Scorpio said. "Can we make this quick? Me and Aquarius are heading for Atlantica for a romantic month vacay!"

"Beat this guy and you can have two months!" Lucy said.

"Wicked! Ready, Taurus?" Scorpio asked.

"Yes I am." Taurus said raising his axe.

"Sandstorm Axe Aldebaran!" they shouted creating a large sandstorm that blinded Jafar and was messing up Iago.

"A sandstorm indoors? Now I've seen...what?" Iago said as Lucy jumped at him. "Lucy...Kick!" Lucy said kicking the parrot who dropped the lamp right into her arms.

"Now, I think its time you got some quiet time." Lucy grinned holding the lamp out.

"The lamp!" Jafar said as he was being forced inside. "Nooooo!" he screamed before going into it.

"Yeah! I just whooped an evil genie!" Lucy said before the lamp turned into a card with Genie Jafar on it, which Cana added to the collection.

"Nice work, Lucy." Jexi smiled.

"Yeah. I'm not just a pretty face on the team. I can keep up with these bad guys." Lucy said.

"And she won me back!" Genie said. "So go ahead Al! Wish yourself into that gorgeous prince! I can wait a century or two for freedom."

Aladdin looked at the lamp before looking at Genie. "I wish...for your freedom, Genie."

"Al!" Genie said before he gained legs.

"Lucy, she showed me something. Looks and status don't matter. I'm just going to talk to Jasmine and be myself. No money or status." Aladdin said.

Lucy gave him a thumbs up. They then exited the room to see nothing but an empty room.

"Guess we're safe now. Which means they are short on manpower." Jexi said.

"Guys, I've been doin some thinkin." Goofy said. "Its about the castle I mentioned. I definitely know it was real. Cause it was where Sora lost his heart and rescued Kairi."

"Right. When I became a heartless. But, was it really a castle where it happened?" Sora asked.

"Yep. I'm sure of it." Goofy said.

"How could you forget that?" Donald said.

"Then you remember the name?" Sora asked.

"Of course. Its….uh…." Donald droned on. "I...can't remember."

"We gotta hurry and stop this." Amy said.

"Wait, I just thought of something good." USApyon said. "Jiminy's Journal!"

"Oh yeah! He keeps a log of everything." Ruby said.

"And as it just so happens, I finished volume 1 just before we entered." Jiminy said taking his journal out. "What? This...it can't be. They're blank! All the pages are blank!"

"What is happening to everything regarding memory? By the end of this...these guys won't have...nothing left to remember." Jexi said in shock. 


	6. Floor 3: Olympus Coliseum

Upon climbing up to the next floor, the heroes were still pondering things.

"It doesn't make sense. How can a whole journal of worlds become blank. Jiminy wouldn't forget to take down the notes." Yumi wondered.

"Wait, what was it that robe guy said. To find is to lose and to lose is to find? I think...he was talking about their memories." indigo said.

"It makes sense now "to find is to lose" the more doors we open and visit, the more memories are wiped away." Morgiana said.

"You mean, we'll end up losing all of them?" Sora asked.

"Now there's no way thats gonna happen. Even if we forget the places and people we've seen, there won't be anyway for us to forget we are friends." Goofy said.

"But remember the other part of the saying. "To lose is to find", that's the part that still bothers us. What exactly will we find if we lose." Pit wondered.

Sora walked up to the door and help up a card. Upon entering it, they found themselves outside of a large coliseum.

"Olympus Coliseum!" Pit said in excitement.

"I think we know where to go. In there." Jexi said entering the stadium. Inside, someone was already waiting for them, it was Phil.

"Hmm. You guys must be late arrivals to the games today." Phil said.

"That would be us. Now where is our first opponent." Rainbow said.

"Its that guy." Phil said pointing to a familiar swordsman with the buster sword.

"Cloud." Kirito said.

"Yeah. That guy and Hercules are the only contenders, but to get to Herc, you gotta beat him first." Phil said.

"Then I'll give him a show." Kirito said walking up.

"Wait, he mopped the floor with you last time." Rainbow said. "Charging in and getting hit with that sword isnt gonna work. What we need this time is someone who knows characters form the series inside and out. I got this." Rainbow siad.

"But...that just makes it boring." Kirito said stepping into the ring against cloud.

The bell rang as the two charged in, their swords clashing against one another as they fought.

"He's...not getting hit!" Rainbow said.

"Sometimes with defeat, is when we learn the most. You gotta remember that, RD." Indigo said.

As the two sword fighters clashed, Cloud soon extended a wing. "Omnislash!" he shouted only to be quickly countered by Kirito.

"Its not gonna go...like last time!" Kirito shouted. "Dual Sword...Skyward Drill!" Kirito shouted spinning right through Cloud as the winged swordsmen feel.

"Whoa! Game over! Winner is Kirito!" Phil said.

"No! You will let me face Hercules right this moment!" Cloud said. "Its the only way...to get my memories back."

"Wait, hes real?!" Rainbow said.

"No. I think the worlds we visit, play out differently than how they originally went." Sci-Twi said.

"Wow. Way to give up the ghost, Cloud." said a voice as Hades appeared. "Guess our deals over. Oh well, one way trip to the Underworld is coming up!"

"Not today!" Pit said blocking him. "How about this? An extra match. If I lose, you can take the two of us...and all my friends down right into the Underworld."

"Hmmm. Hehehe. I'm always a sucker for a sucker bet. Final round boys and girls!" Hades shouted laughing.

"I'm game, lets do this!" Pit said.

"Hehehe. Feel the heat!" Hades said turning red as he fired large balls of fire right at the angel who quickly ran and dodged.

"Whoa. This guy is a real hot head. He's so not like my Hades." Pit shouted as he ran.

"Special today: barbecued angel, extra well done!" Hades said.

"Yeah, no. Time to switch weapons. My Palutena Bow for something that can damage you more, the Poseidon Cannon." Pit said taking out a large cannon. He fired large burst of water that extinguished the balls of fire before they hit.

"I hate that angel." Hades said as he got blasted back by a charge shot, disappearing in a smoke cloud leaving behind a card with his face on it.

"And thats...how you beat a god!" Pit gloated.

"Being on the team hasnt rusted his skills from the battlefield." Applejack said.

"Nope. Pits always at 100%." Dan said. "Now we get to-"

"Tournaments cancelled." Phil said.

"What? Why?" Sora asked.

"Two words. Everyone...is ...pooped!" Phil said.

"That was three words and you know it!" Donald said.

"Just let it go, duck." Kat said.

They soon found the door and walked right out it.

"I sure hope the king is okay." Donald said.

"Why bring that up?" Sora asked.

"I figure, if I worry about him, I won't forget our mission. We're out to find the king!" Donald said.

"Yeah! I remember. He saved everything when he closed the door to darkness...I think." Goofy said.

"Yeah. That's right." Donald said.

"And I'm looking for Riku. He was with the King when the door closed." Sora said.

"So was hope and his team, and the added support of Robin, Gray, Isaac, Blake and Sugarcoat. I remember that perfectly." Jexi said.

"I wonder what they're doing right now?" Jibanyan said.

"Wherever they are, I'm sure they're cruising right along." Ruby said. 


	7. B Floor 10: Ambrosia

The next door Hope and Riku's group went through put them on a large boat.

"We're on a boat now?" Blake asked.

"Wait. Ah yes. I remember this. Its the Crown Petone. This is where we saw that opera with the professor." Robin said. "I'm sure you remember it Hope. You were a spectator here."

"Of course I was. I remember this. The contest to determine...Wait, is it possible that…" Hope said as he and the others ran into the ship to the performance hall to see a puppet as well as Eggman, Buggy, Spectra and Flux standing on stage.

"Now, as promised when you each received your ticket, tonight, one of you will be blessed with...eternal life!" Eggman said.

"But, there is a catch." Spectra said.

"Everyone gathered here is going to play a little game. The rules are simple. The prize for the lucky winner will be eternal life." Flux said.

"Like that wasnt obvious the first time. Now lets see, I know he's on this boat…" Hope said. He then caught sight of the familiar top hat. "There he is!"

"Ah. I havent seen that hat in a long time." Robin said.

"But, for those of you who lose, you will not only lose the game, but your lives as well!" Buggy said as the spectators began to chatter and panic.

"Guess thats my cue." Hope said grabbing a mic. "Everyone, remain calm!"

As soon as Hope did this, everyone turned to him.

"What? Hey! WHo are you? Stop ruining the game and get back in your seat!" Eggman shouted.

"Yeah, no. I cant stand to see others being discouraged into thinking theyll die." Hope siad. "I know there is this one game where youre lifes on the line in obstacles, but thats just a video game. Look, please don't…" Hope said before a rock hit him.

"Ignore the boy! Eternal life is at stake!" said one of the people as they continued the panic.

"Well, that broke the ice. Who here is going to play our game?" Flux asked as a majority of the people raised their hands. "Good. Games on." Flux grinned.

Hope soon awoke on the sands of a beach with Aqua near him. "Finally awake."

"Yeah, guess the speech didnt work." Hope said.

"Thats the thing. Greed is always a factor. Promises such as Eternal life as well as riches, always clouds the senses to the point where people act like animals." Aqua said. "You can't always overcome something like that."

"Yeah. I kinda see that." Hope said. "So where are we?"

"According to Robin, an island where the eternal kingdom, Ambrosia once stood." Aqua said.

"Ambrosia huh? Well, not like we're going to get to the villain standing around." Hope said getting up just as he saw wolves running for him and Aqua.

"Huh? Wonder what happens now?" Hope asked as Robin ran by.

"We run!" she said.

"Run?" Hope said as he didnt like the idea, but was doing it anyway.

"Don't worry. This is what happened last time. It shouldn't be too much longer." Robin said as they soon approached three trees, each with a cage tied to the top of them. "Puzzle number 3."

"Oh, this one. It was called Cages and Wolves." Hope said.

"Now, for this next part, grab the rope with me." Robin said as they pulled as the wolves arrived. They then released, trapping the entire team inside the cage.

"We're trapped? I thought we were going to use this on the wolves." Alisa said as she saw the five Jexi team members lift the cage.

"It was much easier to trap ourselves than trap the wolves." Robin said.

"Ooooh…." Komajiro said. "That's really smart there."

After a while they soon arrived in a tower with four doors. "All right. Time for Puzzle 004." said Buggy over the intercom. "You see four letters and four doors. You must take the door to the Kings Tower, but you can only get there through the King's door. Good luck."

"H, I, K, G. Ugh! This is so hard!" Charmy said.

"I already figured it out. King is spelled K-I-N-G. So, we go through the door between K and G." Medaka said.

They soon entered the tower to find it well decorated. But Erica took too many steps forward as a wall separated her and the others.

"Hey! We had the right answer!" Zero said.

Behind a curtain appeared a familiar masked figure in a black cloak.

"Who in tarnation are you suppose to be?" Gemini said.

"My name is Jean Descole. And humble scientist and your host on this island. And now, our little game has come to an end." he said grabbing Erica. "I'm afraid this girl is mine now, for her voice is needed. As for the rest of you, this is farewell." he said walking off with Erica.

"Descole. Only met him once, but he knows how to make an entrance." Hope said.

"But what does he want with Erica?" Hsien Ko asked.

"There's is a set of songs used to make Ambrosia rise. He plans to use her to make it rise once again." Robin said.

"Lucky for us, Erica's only a dancer. Cmon, we gotta…" Hope said before hearing singing voices.

"Is that Erica?" Isaac asked.

"She sings so beautifully." Zephyr said.

"Yep. She sings too." Gemini said.

"But, Descole won't make it rise." Robin said as nothing happened.

"Why won't he?" Hope asked.

"He only has it half right. Two songs are needed, a song of the sun and a song of a sea. Those two are needed. He hasn't figured out there is a final puzzle." Robin said. "So, he moves to a final result...forcing it up."

They all saw outside a window as a large machine began to rip apart the island.

"Just like that." Robin said.

"And this is the part where we go up there and battle Descole ourselves." Gray said.

The cage door went down as they hurried out to see the large machine.

"Without wings, getting up there is impossible." Sugarcoat said.

"Lunala!" Hope said as his link lifted him and Riku up to the top just before Lunala was knocked down to the ground.

"Sorry, boy. But this is not a fight you can win." Descole said drawing his sword. "Now draw your weapon and prepare to fight."

"Yeah, we get it." Riku said drawing his blade.

"I think my fists are all I need." Hope said as he watched Riku and Descole fight it out with their swords. "Aw, come on!" Hope said.

The two of them clashed while Hope saw the organ and ran over. "Wait, Robin said the real song of the combo is...upside down!" he said running to the organ. "I'm no Mozart but this is the best I can do. Erica, you need to sing again!"

"All right." Erica said as she began to sing. As she did, they saw large structures began to rise from the sea itself.

"Ambrosia." Hope said before seeing Descole run at him. He grabbed a pipe and defended himself.

"Brrraaaat! Ambrosia is mine! I won't let you take it from me!" Descole said.

"This city belongs to no one. It deserves to be seen by the people." Hope said.

Descole looked at him with anger before the machine exploded as he stumbled backwards and fell off.

"Descole!" Riku shouted running over to the edge to see nothing below, not even a body.

"Its fine, hes been through worse than that." Hope said. "Well, according to what jexi told me."

A card with Descoles mask rose up and Riku took it.

"Well, guess that's another memory under our belts." Hope grinned.

As they were leaving, they were encountered by a man with long hair and green eyes in a black coat.

"You must be Riku." he said.

"This smell. Are you with Ansem?" Riku asked.

"You are only half correct. Let us say he is not the Ansem of which you are familiar. He is Ansem while at the same time, he is not Ansem. Perhaps a 'Nobody' best conveys the idea." the man said.

"Riddles we're never really my thing. Try again." Riku said.

"He belongs to neither the light nor the darkness but the twilight in between. Catching on yet?" the man said. "And you also stand in between the light and the darkness. It appears we have much in common."

"And your name?" Hope asked.

"My name is Vexen. I am a scientist here in Castle Oblivion." Vexen said. "And you are Hope, aka, Jonah. A former Blue Lantern turned vigilante."

"Vigilante?" Hope said.

"Thats right. You fight crime without the people's consent. That is the definition of the word. You even put together a team of remarkable test subjects." Vexen said. "Ones I can take pride in experimenting on."

"No way. I may have a rep like Bat man… well, maybe Jexi and I both have it. But the thruth is, we do good." Hope said.

"The one known as Jexi is not this. He is something else. Just a color fighter, fighting whenever it pleases him. But you, you were someone who has multiple things happen to him. You'll serve as a special fine point in my experiments." Vexen said. "Same for...the enhanced girl."

"Over our dead bodies." Titanica said taking a stance.

"Ah, so you wish to fight? Very well. I shall take you all on. Crack, Frozen Pride!" Vexen said as a shield of ice appeared in his hands.

"A shield? And its made of ice. Really obvious, but we have to do something." Hope said. :

"Best way to melt ice hope…" Gemini said igniting her sword. "Fire!"

"Oh, so you know my weapons element, but do you know what makes it special?" Vexen asked as Gemini hit the shield but it didn't give way. "The ice its made of...can't be melted."

"Well that sucks." Hope said.

"So, what will you do if you cant melt my sheild?" Vexen asked.

"Okay, so it cant be melted, but what…" Hope said looking at vexen. "Of course. Fight smart, thats what hes doing. So we just gotta do something unexpected." Hope said.

"Good thinking. Then we'll…" Espio began before being frozen in ice.

"What?" Hope said.

"Just so you know, I only want Riku, Hope and the enhanced girl alive, the rest of you are expendable." Vexen said as waves of icicles came out of the ground towards them.

"Urgh…" Hope siad. "Wait, a second, thats it! Riku, go and fight him!"

Riku leapt out and ran right at Vexen as the two clashed with sword against shield. It was more into the battle that Vexen grinned and laughed.

"I find, coursing through you, there is a darkness of formidable power growing. Well worth the trouble of aggravating you all." Vexen said. "All this excitement has provided me with invaluable data."

"What?!" Riku said leaping back.

"Many thanks, Riku as well as Hope. And Hope, we have someone waiting for you on the next floor, they are very eager to meet you." Vexen said before vanishing as Espio was freed the moment he left.

"So it was all just a trick." Riku said.

"And Hope, what did he mean when he said someone was waiting to meet you?" Fuyunyan asked him.

"I don't know. I've never been here before or seen that guy." Hope said.

"Wait. That man. I thought I recognized him. Back in Radiant Garden 10 years ago, we met a scientist. He looked exactly like Vexen." Blake said.

"I thought so." Hope said.

"But we'll see whos this someone when we get to the next floor." Gray said.


	8. Floor 4: Wonderland

As the Jexi group climbed to the next floor, they saw the trio pondering once more.

"The 4th floor. Now, did we lose any more memories?" Donald asked.

"I don't think we did." Goofy said.

"Well, the important memories are what we need to keep track of right? And if we lose memories, they must not have been that important." Sora said as he took out a familiar good luck charm.

"That's Kairi's good luck charm." Linkle said.

"Yeah. She gave it to me and I promised I would get it back to her." Sora said as he saw a vision of Kairi agree. But as he did, a vision of a blond girl appeared behind him before it vanished.

"Come on, Sora! We need you to get us inside!" Natsu said.

"Right!" he said holding the card up.

As soon as they entered, they were in a forest of lilypads and mushrooms along with bushed of red and white roses.

"This is Wonderland…" Rainbow said.

They then saw a white rabbit running by. "Oh, I'm late! I'm late for a very important date! Gotta get to the queen!" he said.

"We are so not falling for that again." Applejack said.

"Yeah, we are not going to some lame tri- Where's Luffy?" Usopp said as they saw him following the rabbit.

"Huh? Guess we're going to a trial than." Jexi said as they followed Luffy to the queens court where the trial was happening. Alice was on the stand.

"Miss Alice here is on trial for the theft of the queen of hearts memories." the rabbit said. "How does she plead?"

"Absolutely innocent." Alice said.

"Silence! You stole my memories and the reason why is...because I said so." the queen said.

"Likely story." Jexi said. "I have to say you're getting a bit too comfy in that chair, your majesty."

"Yes, I agree with him." Alice said. "And you are just… a big meanie!"

"You do, huh?" the Queen said with her gavel in her hand. "Off with their heads!" the queen yelled as the card soldiers sprang into action.

"Bad move, majesty." Jexi said as they beat every single card soldier with a card left behind

"Impressive." the queen said. "I'm going to give you a chance to prove her innocencce. Bring me-" she began before a light flashed. "Huh? What am I doing here? What's going on?" she said.

"Her memory's been stolen again!" the white rabbit said.

"Time to go." Jexi said as they ran back to a room in a house. And thats when a familiar boss hearltess landed near them with extendable limbs and pins.

"Trickmaster." Pinkie said.

"I suppose he is our memory thief." Rarity said.

"I can believe that definitely." Anima said.

"Hey, before we begin, we know what youre capable of. Give us a real challenge, surprise me." Sonic said before being batted away by the things club. "Touche."

"This'll be fun." Luffy said. "I'll finish him!"

The Trickmaster raised its club before Luffy knocked him back with an Elephant Gun, easily defeating him and reverting him into a card.

"Wow. That was really easy." Sora said.

"Halt!" shouted a voice as the Queen arrived with her card soldiers. "Now before I arrest you...who are you and why are we here?"

"Uh...you...hired us!" Usopp said.

"I did?" the queen asked.

"Yeah, this thing was terrorizing your kingdom, so you hired us and we beat it." Alice said.

"Well, congratulations. I suppose I best return to my castle now." she said walking off with her soldiers.

"Phew. I cannot possibly thank you all enough." Alice said. "However could I possibly repay you all?"

"Stop chasing rabbits?" Ranma asked.

"Okay." Alice said skipping off.

As they had left the room, Sora was still pondering to himself.

"I know I saw Kairi, but for a moment, there was...another girl? But what was her name?" he wondered. "I think it was…"

"Hey! Sora! Hurry up!" Donald shouted.

"Right! Man, and it was right on the tip of my tongue too." Sora said. 


	9. B Floor 9: Underworld Castle

The Riku and Hope group charged through the door and entered the castle of Medusa.

"Okay, so there should be three rooms with the bosses needed to…" Hope said.

"There weren't any bosses." Robin said. "It was just straightforward." Robin said as they heard someone run in.

"Sorry, gotta hurry!" they heard a familiar angel say as he ran by.

They dashed to the main door and saw medusa's face on it. Hope busted it open with a Spartan Kick. It was then they saw Medusa standing below them.

"Medusa. Big as ever." Hope said.

"Whoa, she's huge!" Pit said in complete shock.

"So, we finally meet again, Pit." Medusa said. "And you brought vermin with you?"

"Sorry to crash the party, snake hair!" Gray said taking his shirt off.

"Whoa, wait, whatre you taking youre shirt off for?!" Pit asked. "Uh,,nevermind. I'm just gonna get some weird answer. In the name of the Goddess Palutena, defender of all that is good, whose who hide in the dark will be made to face the light! We will return to Skyworld victorious!"

"Fly Pit!" they heard a echoed voice in their heads say.

"Palutena!" Hope said as they saw pit fly into the air. "Hey, you forgot some people!"

"Oops, sorry. Didn't even notice you guys. Sorry, but I don't have any wings I can spare." Palutena said. "And if I did, you'd have to come to Skyworld to get them."

As medusa attacked pit in the air, she didnt move from her spot.

"Looks like shes only focused on pit, and not moving from that spot like you said." Ciel said.

"Palutena's already likely chained down her feet to keep her from moving." Robin said.

"So we cant take photo shots at her from two angles. I like it. Attack her legs and body while Pit takes her head!" X said as they fired onto Medusa's body. She then randomly moved about before her head was now one eyed and monstrous.

"Ah! She's hideous!" Zephyr said.

"Ah, theres the medusa everybody remembers." Hope said as Medusa's head separated from her body and flew around.

"Keep firing!" Erica shouted as they fired at Medusa's eye before she let out a scream as her and her castle disintegrated into dust, leaving behind only a Medusa card.

"Wow, you guys are good. Uh, dont suppose youll stick around for awhile?" Pit asked. "I feel like we really connect."

"We already do. But you just dont know it yet." Hope said. He saluted and then went through the door. Waiting for him was another person in a black coat, only it appeared to be younger.

"So, we finally meet, Hope the Victor. It's nice I finally meet you face to face." the figure said.

"Well, most people show their faces when they are talking to someone." Hope said.

"But this is a face you already know." the figure said pulling its hood back. Hope was surprised to see the face looked just like his. "Recognize me?"

"Whoa, youre me. I mean, youre my Nobody, is that what they call you?" Hope asked.

"I'm not a Nobody. You never lost your heart so that was never possible. I'm a replica of you created by Reuniclus." he said.

Hope gasped. He thought back to when he was on Popstar.

"So youre what Reuniclus had planned with my DNA. And he sold you to this, Organization?" Hope asked.

"Hahaha! Sold? Hardly, I ran and chose this route I'm on. I go with the strong and they are strong." he said.

"Yeah. So does this Organization youre with have a name, or should I just call it "The Organization"?"

"Heh. You can call it whatever you want, loser. You won't live for much longer...cause I'm gonna become your killer." he said.

"Yeah right…" Hope said.

"Doubting me? You shoudint. After all, I'm you." he said taking off his coat to reveal a black suit with spike armor. He cracked his neck and shrugged his shoulders, giving off a black flash of light.

(Cue: Mad World-Death and Honor)

"Oh, and for the record. I didn't stick with the loser name you picked. You can call me Despair." he said.

"Yeah. I'll remember that." Hope said as he charged in before Despair ducked and jabbed him in the stomach.

"And you will remember this?" Despair laughed tossing Hope into a wall.

"Ow…" Hope said.

"I know youre every move before you can make it. Face it, I'm you but better." he said delivering a barrage of punches against Hope. "And deadlier!"

The others then came in.

"Two of them?" Riku said.

"Ah, so that's Riku. Vexen told me about him. And so that leaves…." Despair said looking at Titanica. "The Enhanced girl. Vexen will definitely want her." he said tossing Hope aside as he walked over.

Hope got up and locked him in a hold. "Youre not laying a finger on them."

"Aaaaargh, why wont you just die?!" Despair said as they went blow for blow.

"Erica, shoot him!" Riku siad.

"But...I can't tell which is the real Hope." Erica said. 

"What?" they both said.

"You both look the same. I can't choose." Erica said.

"We aren't even dressed the same!" Hope said.

"Well, here goes." Erica said closing her eyes as she shot both Hope and Despair in the shoulders.

"Damn. Why didn't she just aim for a leg?" Despair said rubbing his wound.

"Good job erica. Nice shot." Hope said rubbing his wound.

"She shot you too, you know." Despair said.

"I know. But she's still a good friend." Hope said.

"Wow. Lucius was right. You are soft." Despair said getting up.

"Lucius?" Hope said in shock.

"He's the one...who showed me how we could really be. He's the one you stupidly let loose on that mutant island." Despair said. "And he is the one who told me where to get this coat. Even this." he added vanishing in darkness.

"That was weird." Hope said as he bandaged the wound.

"So what are we gonna encounter next?" Gemini asked.

"Not much after the next floor. There's only one card left." Riku said.

"Then we best use it wisely." Hope said. "And hope the others aren't out there facing dangers like that guy." 


	10. Floor 5: Monstro

Somewhere in the castle, there was a lone girl in a white dress and blonde hair, sketching in a sketchbook. Inside was Sora, Kairi, Riku and herself as she continued to sketch.

Back with the Jexi group, before they could head inside.

"I remember! There was another girl!" Sora said.

"A girl? Where?" Goofy said looking around.

"No. I mean on the islands where I used to live. Besides Kairi and Riku, there was one other girl that I was friends with." Sora said. "We used to play with each other all the time."

"Sora, it seems to me, that this is the first time you mentioned her." Jiminy said.

"Yeah...I guess I forgot about her." Sora said. "I think...she just suddenly went away when I was still really little."

"Lucky you remembered that now, huh? But why?" Pinkie said.

"I'm not sure. But its been coming back to me in bits and pieces as we go through this castle." Sora said.

"And do you remember this mystery girls name?" Sanji asked.

"Huh. I don't remember. I feel kinda dumb after we said we wouldn't forget our friends and now.." Sora said.

"Well, its nothing to worry about." Gajeel said. "If its coming back in bits and pieces, it shouldn't be too long before you remember the name."

"Thanks...guys." Sora smiled.

He walked up to the door and held up the card. As soon as they entered, they was they were in a fleshy like place with cell walls as well as a spongy ground.

"What the heck is this place? It feels familiar, but I can't figure out why." Jexi said.

"Oh Jexi, not you too!" Rainbow said.

"Just kidding. Its monstro. We're inside that whale again." Jexi said.

"Seriously? Ugh, this place wasn't even fun the first time." Brook said.

"I know what you mean, the moving walls and flesh, its disgusting." Rarity said. She was back to normal.

"Oh, Rarity! Your clothes are back to normal. It's actually been that way for awhile." Fluttershy said.

"And none of you ever bothered to tell me?" Rarity asked.

"We thought it could be funny." Luffy said.

"You didn't notice for three whole floors until we got here." Natsu said.

"Well, I forgive what you were doing, but I certainly do not want Monstro's saliva all over my clothes." Rarity said.

"That won't be in issue, we're further back, like in the major organs." Law said.

"As expected of the Surgeon of Death." Yosuke said.

"But to tell the truth. I dont know why you accepted Jexi's offer. I mean, we know you helped Luffy after Marineford, but why did Jexi pick you?" Yu asked.

"Actually, I didn't look for him. He found me." Jexi said.

"Its true. I had heard rumors of a strong force in Sabaody days after the Fishman Island incident. He happened to be on a nearby island at the time. I requested to join so he put me on a trial basis." Law said.

"Which expired before we met Hope and we invited Law onto the team." Jexi said.

"Hey, thats pretty cool." Chie said.

"But we need to watch out. If the last card is in this place, then the one holding it has to be that heartless." Cana said.

"The Parasite Cage. I remember. He held Pinocchio inside its body." Ruby said.

"If we're looking for it, then its mostly where it was finally defeated, Monstro's stomach." Law said.

They inched their way to montros stomach, and Lo and behold, there was their old freind. He jiggled around until looking at the group.

"Hello? Is someone out there?" said a voice from inside it.

"Pinocchio! He's already inside that fatty?" Sora said.

"Yep. He's definitely been swallowed up." Yukiko said pointing inside to see the little wooden boy inside.

"Let me out! Its scary in here!" Pinocchio said.

"We need to get him out now!" Jiminy said.

"Hey, you got anything added to your moves, fatty?" Sora asked before dodging a strange blast that was melting away some of the debris in Monstro's stomach.

"A corrosive acid. Most likely derived from Monstro's stomach acids." Law said.

"So it's using Monstro's body to its advantage. Smart." Jexi said.

They attacked the parasite cage and tried to avoid damaging Pinocchio.

"We also need to watch out for the acid around us." Maka said.

Dodging the monster's attacks and blasts, they soon left it unconscious as a card came out of it.

"Try and get out, Pinocchio! It should be dead soon!" Yang said.

"Well...I'll try." Pinocchio said as he did something inside as the monster coughed him up before slumping over.

"What did you do?" Nami asked.

"I just jumped around inside till it coughed me up. Maybe we can use it to get out of here." Pinocchio suggested.

"Yeah. And the big guy can help." Peacock said. "Let's toss him in!"

They grabbed hold of the Parasite Cage and tossed him into the stomach acid as the place rumbled.

"His acids are rejecting the heartless. We need to leave before acid sprays all over the room." Law said.

"To the mouth!" Pinkie declared.

"Aw." Rarity said.

A few minutes later…

The hero group came rocketing out the door, with Rarity covered in saliva. "Okay, how is it I'm the only one covered in whale drool?"

"Don't know, but its funny." Rainbow said laughing.

"Say, Sora, do you remember more about that girl?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah. I do remember more stuff. She was quiet...and always drawing. When we'd go to the beach, she'd always draw instead of swim. Sometimes she'd draw us too. She was really good. I remember Riku and I fighting over who she'd draw next. But one day, she was gone just like that. The grown ups probably knew the reason, but I was still too little to understand. I even remember crying when she left. And...that's all." Sora said. "All I can remember."

"Well, cheer up. We still have one card left and you can use that to go to the next floor and remember more." Ruby said.

"Okay. I must be the one to point this out. Donald, Goofy and I keep forgetting stuff while Sora keeps remembering." Jiminy said. "It seems to me, forgetting the memories, is the only way to get deeper down to the memories buried inside each of us."

"So we should forget, in order to remember?" Goofy said.

"To lose is to find. This could be what he meant." Wendy said.

"This is really creeping me out." Yosuke said. 


	11. B Floor 8: Monte d'Or

Upon entering through the door, they found themselves in a festive little town where the people partied and cheered.

"This is….the city of miracles. Monte d'Or." Robin said.

"So you know exactly where the final cards gonna be?" Hope asked.

"The final card? Hope, you don't seem to get it. This is where we encountered…" Robin began before people began to scream and run as they saw stone statues of other people. On a tower stood a man in white with a strange mask.

"One, two, three, four. Did you miss me, Monte d'Or? Ladies and Gentleman, welcome. I hope you all enjoyed tonights dark miracle. Courtesy of...the Masked Gentleman. Consider what you have seen tonight as a warning. Monte d'Or will soon be destroyed. Those who submit to the power of the mask may be spared. But then again, maybe not." he said walking off as two white wings appeared as he soared through the sky.

"So that was the Masked Gentleman." Blake said.

"Yes. He terrorized this town with so called dark miracles with assistance of the Mask of Chaos." Robin said.

"And how did you stop him the first time?" Hope asked.

"We didn't actually stop him. His plan was undone without our work." Robin said.

"So what do we do first?" Hsien Ko asked.

"The Reunion Inn. That's where he revealed his true identity to us." Robin said.

Upon arrival to the inn, they saw Masked Gentleman standing in the center of the room.

"Well, well, well. Has some out of townspeople come to try and witness my dark miracles?" he asked.

'No. You know nothing about darkness. What it does to you." Riku said.

"Ah. The boy clearly speaks nonsense. I am just exacting justice." he said as he removed his hat and mask to reveal a man with red hair and glasses. "As well as some revenge."

"Yes. Thats him. Randall Ascot." Robin said.

"Now, the time has come, for my last miracle!" Randall said opening his cane and pressing a button on it. As he did, a large sandstorm began to whirl right outside. "Take one final look. Henry has stolen everything from me. This is my final dark miracle! The destruction of Monte d'Or!"

"Did that happen before?" Kos-Mos asked.

"Yep. Every last bit of it. We went down into the ruins under the city, which should save it right about...now." Robin said as the city began to move around on large ruins. "The city was build over...an Azran ruin."

"I know, the Azran were the cause of all this. And I helped Descole get his pieces." Hope said.

"It wasn't your fault. He fooled all of us." Gray said.

"You actually did what I couldn't. You all...somehow solved the puzzle of Akbadain. Archaeology seems to be quite a profession for you all." Randall said. "I don't even deserve...to keep being in the world." he said as he began to fall back before a hand grabbed him. It was Riku's. "What?"

"You are not….getting out of this like that. You need to answer for what you did. So you messed up, you can always make up for it." Riku said.

"He's right. Revenge is bad, but that's why we have to just let things go." Hope said.

"Do...you actually mean that?" Randall asked.

"Of course." Blake said as they saw a glow as Randall had vanished, leaving only a Masked Gentleman card.

"I think you did it." Robin said.

The group was soon leaving when they encountered something unexpected.

"What the heck...are you suppose to be?" Riku said as they saw an exact lookalike of him.

"I figured you'd be surprised given we have the same face. I'm a replica created using the data Vexen got from you." the other Riku said.

"So a fake me." Riku said.

"No! Not fake! We're real. We have the same face and talents, but there's one major difference between us." Riku Replica said as a dark suit was dawned on him. "I'm not afraid of the dark."

"Man, that suit still gives me chills." Hope said.

"Despair wanted another shot at you guys, but he still is recovering from that shot you gave him. Zexion said he'd get good care. But, I don't really care for him much." Replica Riku said.

"So youre gonna take all of us on?" Riku asked.

"Yeah. And Vexen really hopes i dont damage you too much. He still requests you three as his tests." Riku Replica said.

"Like Titanica said, you arent." Hope said.

"That so?"

Riku Replica charged in and divided the group, then went for blake as she clashed Gambol Shroud with Soul Eater. Usin her Faunus abilities and her Semblance, Shadow Clone, she was able to wrap rikus arm up with her connecting ribbon and parry his sword.

"You shoulve just gone into hiding after Vytal, instead of sticking with them. Youre a wanted target." Riku Replica said.

"I wouldve, but then I'd abandon the friends I made out of Vytal. I'd never want to do that." Blake said.

"Despair was right, you cling to a useless ideal too much. Who needs friends when you have the darkness and power?" Riku Replica said.

"Because light and friendship always beat darkness and despair." Hope said punching Riku Replica away but still ensnared by Blakes ribbon.

"Heh. You really are a sap, just like Despair said." Riku Replica said.

Riku charged in againsts his copy, but was parried and knocked back.

"I've had enough of dealing with you guys. I can now see our difference in power." the Riku Replica said tossing four new cards to them before running off.

"Whatre these for, Robin?" Hope asked.

"I've seen some of these before. One of them's Termina." Gray said.

"And this one is obviously CHS." Sugarcoat said.

"And there's that Past Lyoko we visited." Gray said.

"But this fourth one, its got my crews jolly roger, but the world is left blank on it." Robin said.

"Which means it could be any of the places Luffys been to in the past. EIther Baratie, Enies Lobby, Orange Town, Arlong Park, even Alabasta, Impel Down or...Marineford." Hope said.

"I really don't want that last one. It was a disaster even with all of us." Gray said.

"Yeah, I know. Ace...died protecting Luffy from Akainu." Hope said.

"Ace...is dead?" Erica asked.

"The one you saw, he was from the past when we met during the crossovers of other worlds. In the present, he's long dead. He was killed by Fleet Admiral Akainu, right in front of Luffy." Hope said.

"That death...it completely messed with him. If it weren't for Jimbei, he'd be in a much worse state." Gray said.

"But man, you dont wanna mess with Akainu. He ate the Magma-Magma Fruit. He's a living volcano." Hope said. "I seriously hope he doenst join flux. If he does, beating hims gonna be impossible. Before he took over Sengoku's position, he was the strongest of the three Marine Admirals."

"And he fought with Aokiji for the position. Aokiji ended up losing the fight and quit." Robin said.

"Now Aokiji's on the run, right? Just wandering the new world, under his real name, Kuzan." Gray said.

Hope then gained confidence. "Guys, we cant be afraid of Akainu. Even if hes a magma man, even if he joins flux, you know, I hope we do go to Marineford!" Hope said as the card glowed showing said location.

"You just had to jinx it." Blake said.

"You know what though? Hope's right. Even if it is a memory, after ace dies, I'm beating the crap outta that lava brain. Hes the only one I hate more than Natsu." Gray said.

"No arguement here. I want to see just how strong that man is." Riku said.

"Then, let's keep the train going. And maybe, we'll be closer to getting out of this castle." Hope said.


	12. Floor 6: Halloween Town

Sora and the others kept climbing until reaching a familar town where their outfits changed.

"This is halloween town…" Rainbow said. "Yes. Awesome monsters that'll scare you at every corner!" Rainbow said as bony fingers touched her shoulder and made her jump.

"Ha ha! My. Its been a while since we had fresh blood in this town." said a skeleton dressed in black.

"Oh, Jack Skellington! Good to see… er, I mean… its an honor to be in your...scary presence." Jexi siad.

"Welcome, new citizens. I'm glad someone can recognize me. Unforunately, its not the case for a lot of people here. Losing their memories left and right. It's just not right." Jack said.

"Do you know whats causing it?" Ruby asked.

"The Heartless. But there's no concern. I have the doctor making something just for this. Come with me to his lab!" Jack said happily.

They came to the lab.

"Ah, Jack. Oh, and have you brought more victims of this plague in our town?" the doctor said.

"It doesn't appear that way, dear doctor." Jack said.

"Well, once I finish making a potion that brings out true memories, it'll be all right." the doctor said.

"True memories?" Sci-Twi asked.

"Yes. Its said we all have true memories hidden deep within. Memories we didn't even know we had, ones we keep hidden away and even ones from something like a past life." the good doctor said.

"Wow. That sounds really deep." Odd said.

"Yes. And due to resources, I only have one vial, right over there!" the doctor said pointing to an empty table. "Gah! Where is it!?" he shouted.

"Uh...don't ask us." Anima said.

"Sally. I bet she took it. Find that worthless creation of mine and get it back!" the doctor told Jack.

"Of course. I'm sure she'll hand it over." Jack said.

They ran out of the lab and into the graveyard where a stitched up girl stood holding a bottle of green liquid.

"Sally. It was you. But why?" Jack asked.

"Jack, what's happening in town is bad, but you can't just meddle with the true memories in your heart by forcing them out." Sally said.

"Wow. That seems like a pretty good point there." Soul said. "Can't just force something like that out."

"Well then, I guess I'll just help myself." said a voice as something ran out of a coffin and grabbed the bottle. They turned around to see a sack of bugs holding it and laughing. "I'm all in. Ahahaha!"

"You dirty rotten sack of bugs. Hand that over right now!" Pinkie said,

"She is surprisingly terrible at comebacks." Rarity said.

"You want it. Come and get it!" Oogie said running off.

"After him!" Jack said as they ran after him.

They soon arrived in Oogie's lair/casino where he stood above them with the bottle.

"Ah. True memories. Now I like the sound of that." Oogie said uncorking the bottle. "Down the hatch!" he said chugging it down.

"He...seriously drank it all down." Natsu said.

"Hahaha...huh? Ah! Who are you? Get away from me! You are horridly scary! Stop! Get away!" he shouted to the air.

"Aha! The potion confused him!" Nami said.

"No. I think he's seeing something terrible...in his true memories." Sally said.

"How about we and more fuel to that fire?" Sunset said holding a medal. "Come on out my friend! Calling...Illoo! Yokai Medal, do your thing!"

"Summoning….Mysterious!"

Fooshiggy Fooshiggy

Boogie Woogie!

Cling Clang Delirious

Mysterious!

"Illoo!"

"Illoo, inflict him with more illusions." Sunset said.

Illoo waved its stick casting more illusions upon Oogie, terrifying him more before firing razor blades all over the place.

"Great. We made him more dangerous." Lemon said.

"I think I can handle him." Sora said leaping up to them and running at Oogie.

"Ah! Get away from me! Get a-" Oogie said before the Keyblade slashed through him, making him vanish and leaving a card behind.

"Got em." Sora said.

"Another card for the collection." Rainbow said.

Jack walked up and grabbed the bottle. "Hmm. There seems to be a little bit left. What do you say? One of you wish to uncover your true memories?" Jack asked.

"Hmm. As tempting as that sounds, we'll pass." Jexi said.

"Fair enough. I suppose true memories are better gained on their own." Jack said.

"Yeah. It's more easy that way." Jexi said.

They exited the room and saw a girl in a black coat with blond hair.

"I bet you work with Axel!" Donald said.

"So smart. I'm Larxene. So, are you enjoying your stay...at the castle?" she asked with a wicked smile.

"You saying like that makes it really hard to tell if youre asking if we like it or youre planning on keeping us here." Jexi said.

"I bet it feels nice to peel away all of those worthless memories away and awaken the true memories within." Larxene said.

"Were you even listening to him?" Lucy asked.

"Although, it seems Sora there has forgotten the most important one of all. When that poor girl hears that you have forgotten her name...why, it'll just break her heart." Larxene went on.

"You talk too much!" Natsu said trying to hit Larxene. "Got...huh?" he said.

"Yo!" Larxene said as she was now on a far side of the room. "Its rude to mess with a girl when she's talking. Of course, a loser dragon slayer with a loser dragon dad wouldn't know that."

"Hey! You can insult a lot about Natsu, but you cant insut Ignell and him, got that?" Happy said.

"Poor girl? Wait, do you know her?" Sora asked.

"Yes. She's being held prisoner by the bad guys here in this castle, waiting for her dashing hero." Larxene said.

"But that cloak definitely means youre working for the bad guys." Jexi said.

"More than that." Larxene said kicking Sora in the gut. "I'm one of them!"

Sora fell to the ground as a charm that resembled a yellow star fell out.

"What...is that?" Sora asked weakly.

"Seriously, you've been carrying it all this time and don't know what it is? For shame. You remember, Sora. Just call out to those true memories of yours." Larxene said.

"Na…" Sora began.

"That's right." Larxene said.

"Nami…" Sora kept going.

"It was actually Nami?!" Luffy said before she hit him.

"I never even met Sora!" Nami said.

"Nami...ne." Sora said.

"That's right. Namine. She's the one who is our prisoner." Larxene said.

"I gotta, save her… and the king… and Riku…" Sora said.

"Oh. But you couldn't even remember her...or this." Larxene said picking up the star. "I guess I'll just smash the stupid thing!" she said before Sora knocked it out of her hands.

"Namine gave me this! Its important!" Sora said.

"Really? A few minutes ago you didn't even know what it was! Strike! Foudre!" Larxene shouted as lighting hit her hands and four knives appeared in each one.

"You finished talking?" Natsu said. "Cause I wanna get you back for dissing me and-" Natsu began before being struck in the back with Larxene and her knives.

"Now you talk to much." Larxene said laughing as she vanished and struck again and again and again.

"Natsu!" Lucy said.

"HAhahahaha! THIS is supposed to be the dragon slayer? He couldn't slay a gecko!" Larxene laughed continuing to strike him until he was on his knees. "Now, I suppose I should just put the weakling out of his misery!" Larxene said raising her hand.

"Weakling?" Natsu said before erupting into flames and knocking Larxene back, absorbing her electricity as well.

"What?!" Larxene asked.

"Dont you ever… call me a weakling." Natsu said slowly getting up.

"Heh. Too bad, you're done. That lighting you swallowed up...is special. Paralyze!" Larxene said as Natsu fell over. "It overrides every muscle in the body. You won't be able to move until after an hour."

Natsu just lied there writhing in anger as Larxene inched closer. "You won't...win." Natsu said.

"You sure? Sure feels like I won." Larxene said tossing a knife before a stray bolt hit it. "What? Where did that come from?"

"Target Identified at Larxene of the Organization. Mission is to take her down." said a voice as Larxene saw a figure in orange armor.

"Motor." Jexi said.

"This...doesn't make sense. We didn't detect any other intruders besides the Dimensional Heroes. How did you get in?" Larxene shouted.

"That red haired guy stupidly left the back door open for us so this little duo could investigate." Rotom said.

"Axel. That idiot!" Larxene growled.

"Spectra Force has been investigating you for a while, Organzation's Number 12, the Savage Nymph Larxene. We're here to eliminate you." Motor said.

"Hmm. Feels wrong for a boy to get rid of a girl." Larxene gloated.

The helmet on the armor then retracted revealing Motors face. It was Sissi.

"But I'm no man." she said.

"S-sissi?!" Ulrich said.

"Motor...is that bratty girl?" Zoro said in shock.

"Ulrich, i'm sorry I didnt show you sooner, but know this, I'll get that harpy!" Sissi said.

"Yeah! You going down harpy!" Rotom said.

"Fine. More pain for you means more fun for me!" Larxene said as the two charged in. They clashed against one another as electricity surged throughout the room. Neither side giving an inch.

"You little. Take this!" Larxene said tossing her knives all around as they floated. "Mega Volt!" she shouted as electricity shot out of them.

"This electricity is on a whole nother range! She maybe a girl, but she's stronger with electricity than we are." Rotom said.

"Doesn't matter. We're still gonna take her down." Sissi said. "How's our final finisher going?"

"Still needs three minutes to charge. After that, we'll open fire. Right now, avoid her attacks." Rotom said.

They continued to fight.

"All this time, under that armor was Sissi? The one responsible for every single motor appearance...was Sissi!?" Ulrich said in surprise.

"Dont forget she was lie and gossip central back in the day. This would have been easy to keep secret." Odd said.

"Okay! Charge time is reached. We are good to go!" Rotom said.

"Okay, fire it up now!" Sissi said aiming a palm at Larxene.

"Cannon at full capacity! Prepared to fire. Go, Charge Cannon!" Rotom said as they hit the woman with a large beam of electricty. Larxene stood there sparking.

"Had enough?" Sissi asked.

"Hahahahaha!" Larxene laughed. "And here I thought, this group was but weaklings, they call in a ringer. Not bad." she said tossing a set of four world cards at Sora. "More cards taken from your memories. This is where I say ta ta." Larxene said before vanishing.

Sissi then turned to the others. "Phew.. okay, now if you have any.."

"What the hell were you thinking?!" everyone shouted.

"Geez. That's a pretty weird thank you for saving your butts." Sissi said.

"Yeah. You should be thanking the two of us." Rotom said.

"So all this time...Motor was….you?" Erza said.

"Yep. I've been there saving your hides." Sissi said.

"Okay, you need to take us back to the beginning, starting with how you and rotom fused." Jexi siad.

"We aren't fused, you imbeciles." Rotom said as the armor receded into Rotom's normal form. "I can morph around her like a suit of armor as much as I wish."

"And to be honest, our hero journey started when I took out MagnetMan. The battle was kept in my memory thanks to Rotom, but not much else. I was super scared, but it felt exciting. So since then, I've been Motor, the electric hero of France, protecting it for about a year and a half. I even did some missons with Ladybug and Cat Noir here and there…" Sissi said.

"Who are they?" Luffy asked.

"I've never heard of them before." Jexi said.

"Duh, they're super heroes like Sissi is I guess. They fight with luck." Rainbow said. "They came up in a couple reports I heard of."

"Yeah. Anyway, Spectra came to me before I devised a plan to bug Ulrich with a tracking device. He invited me into Spectra Force so I said yes. And...here I am." Sissi said.

"Right. Sorry for losing it there. But you shoulve told us rotom was with you. And your job defending paris. I never seen Ladybug and Cat Noir in action, but I do know theyre well known in Paris, which we close to for a while. I could have seen them." Rainbow said.

"Sorry, it was the superhero code, never reveal your secret identity." Sissi said.

"Still, you make a great hero Sissi." Jexi said. "And those two, Ladybug and Cat Noir, right? I hope we meet them one day." Jexi said.

"Thanks. Means a lot from you guys." Sissi said.

"So why are you here?" Nami asked.

"Oh right. Well, the Organization is the main reason. We learned this place was a second base for some of them. Spectra sent me in alone for a special mission." Sissi said.

"So youre here because of that? Alright, then lets keep going together." Sora said.

Rotom activated the motor armor again. "Hey that reminds me, where's the rest of your little posse?"

"They were locked behind the Door to Darkness. But, we have hopes they'll get out." Yang said. 


	13. Floor 7: Atlantica

They soon arrived to the next floor with Sissi added to their roster, with Rainbow still looking at her. "Uh, feeling all right there?" Sissi asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Rainbow said. "Y'know, fighting with Ladybug and Cat Noir is awesome. What villains did you help with?"

"Well, there have been so many, I can't really name them all. We fought a few Nebula members back before they disbanded, but those are the only ones I can really remember." Sissi said. "They are pretty awesome up close."

"I knew it." Rainbow squealed as Sora held up the card. As soon as they entered, they found themselves in an underwater like world, and still their normal selves.

"Atlantica." Rarity said.

"But if this is it, why are we not adapting to it like last time? And, how are we breathing right now?" Sci-Twi said.

"It could be because its a memory and not entirely real. We can probably breathe here." Goofy said.

'Just dont get seen by triton." Jexi said as they saw a familiar red haired mermaid swimming by with a trident in her hand.

"Was that...Ariel?" Wendy asked.

"And...she was carrying a trident." Roy said.

"Wait, that was Triton's Trident." Ruby said.

"But why does she have it?" Gon wondered as they secretly followed her into her grotto where they saw her face to face with a very familiar sea witch.

"Of course, Ursula." Jexi said.

"The trident, for my friend, right?" Ariel asked.

"Of course." Ursula said taking the trident and releasing a yellow and blue fish. "He's all yours."

The fish quickly swam behind Ariel out of fear. "Its all right, Flounder." Ariel said.

"Later, honey." Ursula said swimming out of the grotto.

"Time to take back that trident, again." Filia said as they all ran after Ursula as she swam through the seas.

"Huh? And who are you suppose to be?" Ursula asked.

"The guys who are gonna redeem someone you tricked." Jexi said.

"You gonna hand over that trident, or do we have to do this the hard way?" Zoro said.

"Fools! I rule the seas now!" Ursula said as a cloud of ink surrounded her and out of it came a gigantic Ursula with her trident.

"You think a difference in size means anything? Were gonna make Takoyaki outta you!" Sanji said.

"Just try it fools." Ursula said cackling as lightning struck around her body.

"Looks like shes protecting herself." Weiss said.

"Yeah, won't really matter for long, cause this is my redemption song." Natsu said as he started to breathe in the lightning.

"What? Impossibe!" Ursula said.

"Oh, I probably shouldve told that harpy earlier. But Lightning isn't gonna work well on me. I'm a Lightning Flame Dragon. So its not gonna work well on me." Natsu said.

"IS there such a thing?" Ursula sid.

"Just you wait, blonde harpy. Next time I take your volts, youre gonna wish you never insulted Igneel. But for now...Lighting Flame Dragon's...ROAR!" Natsu shouted hitting Ursula with a breath of lighting and fire, completely eliminating her and leaving only the trident and a card.

"Okay. The trident is secured." Rotom said. "Now we're gonna go return it."

After returning the trident and exiting the room, they were surprised to see Riku standing before them.

"Riku!" Sora said.

"You don't seem to happy to see me, Sora." Riku said.

"It's because youre his Dark Side." Jexi said noting the suit.

"His dark side? You're losing it. There's only one me. I am Riku. Me and no one else." Riku said. "And you Sora, you choose to abandon all thoughts and memories of me...just as soon as someone as important comes along. And sorry isn't gonna cut it both ways."

"Thats unusually strange. I dont see Hope and the others with you. Meaning…" Indigo said.

"I found the way here on my own. Sora, you aren't deserving to protect Namine. Only I am. And I'll get rid of you if you try and get in my way!" Riku said summoning Soul Eater.

"Riku!" Sora said as they clashed.

Indigo kept thinking. "He said he came alone, but Hope isnt catching up. And he would never say things like this unless he was corrupted again. Although last we saw him, he was perfectly normal and helped. That clinches it, I gotta tell the others."

But they were already deep in combat against Riku, they were each fighting hard to make sure he didn't overpower a single one. Indigo was the only one who engaged.

"Get away from Sora!" Indigo said giving him a punch to the gut. Riku breathed heavily before running off.

"Riku! Wait!" Sora said before his friend was gone. "Riku."

"That was Riku? He's a lot different since the last time I saw him." Sissi said.

"Thats because it wasnt Riku." Indigo said before Sora slugged her.

"Sora!" Goofy said.

"Take it back. That was definitely Riku!" Sora shouted.

"Sora, enough!" Jexi said. "Indigo has a point. Remember, Hope wasnt with-" Jexi said before Sora interrupted.

"It doesn't matter if Hope was with him. It doesn't prove it wasn't Riku. He could have been taken over." Sora said.

"Hmm. That is a strong possibility. There is a scientist within this castle. He could have found Riku and tampered with him." Sissi said.

"Regardless, I gotta find Namine and the king and take him back again." Sora said as he ran ahead of the others.

"Sora. I know how it feels but...I'm starting to think your feelings are clouding your judgment." Jexi said to himself.


	14. B Floor 7: Marineford

"Everyone ready for this?" Hope asked.

"I was hoping never to go back to that place, but some things have to happen." Gray said.

They used the card and opened the door, arriving in a war torn place with ships behind them and a large naval base standing before them.

"Marineford, still as wartorn as I remember." Gray said watching with the others as the pirates battled against the marines.

Narrator: The Whitebeard Pirates have arrived at Marine Headquarters Marineford, joined by Luffy, Jimbei and the other Impel Down escapees. It turns into all-out battle between the Marines and the pirates. Sengoku cons one of Whitebeard's men into stabbing him, which only serves to steel the pirates resolve even further. Soon, the pirates break through Marineford's protective barrier. The Marines fight them back at the scaffold with the Seven Warlords and the Pacifista. The battle is now a full scale war. Ace looks on from above, watching as his father, brother and countless others fight to keep him alive. The countdown to his execution begins.

Suddly, four ships with the sterns of whales burst out, the lead one being white.

"It's the Moby Dick!" a marine said.

"White beards famous ship. Which means only one thing…" Hope said seeing the man himself walk up.

"Gurarararara. Ace, hang tight. You're family is here!" Whitebeard said.

"Whitebeard. Still as intimidating as ever." Gray said.

"Wow, he looks amazing." Charmy said.

"One of the Four Emperors should be. The one who ate the Tremor-Tremor Fruit and makes the even the sea quake." Gray said.

"Pops!" Ace said.

Hope looked and saw him chained up near Fleet Admiral "Buddha" Sengoku and Vice Admiral Monkey D. "Hero" Garp.

"So thats the former fleet admiral." Hope said before looking at garp. "Whoa! That guys supposed to be Luffy's grandpa?"

"Yeah. Surprised us all too. The guys the hero of the marines and no joke." Gray said.

Whitebeard then got into his famous stance.

"Uh oh…" Gray said.

"I think that our cue to… hit the deck!" Zephyr said as they ducked down as Whitebeard hit the air, making it crack and shake all around.

"Land Saaaaakes!" Gemini said being shaken about.

"I cant believe he has so much power. He can even make the air crack." Aang said.

"Its not over yet." Gray said as the ocean rumbled.

"Here it comes… that earthquake from before, is going to turn into a tsunami. He's the quake man who ate the Tremor-Tremor Fruit, Edward "Whitebeard" Newgate! Men! We may lose this battle, for that man…. Has the power to destroy the world!" Sengoku said,

Massive tidal waves came from the left and right, overhadowing the base.

"Oh my god!" Gemini said.

Aojiki wasted no time, teleporting from his seat and in the middle of the waves.

"Ice Age." Aokiji said freezing the giant wave solid.

"He froze the waves in one shot!" a pirate said.

"Aokiji. He ate the Ice-Ice Fruit and became an Ice Man. He's also one of the admirals." Gray said.

"And he's the one who almost drove me into CP9's clutches." Robin said.

"Aokiji! You upstart." Whitebeard said.

"Partisan!" Aokiji said trying to fire projectiles, white beard hit the air again, causing him to shatter, falling to the ground and freezing the ocean up.

"Alright, now weve got something to stand on. Follow me, were going to whitebeards side!" Hope said running over to the fleet.

"Huh?" said a commenter. "Unauthorized civilians heading to whitebeard!"White he said before they saw something fall from the air.

"Oh, I remember this." Gray said as they saw Luffy stand on the ground along with the Impel Down prisoners.

"Ace! I'm here to save you!" Luffy shouted.

"Luffy!" Ace shouted.

"I'll save you...even if it means death!" Luffy shouted.

Hope then climbed up the moby dicks stern and stood next to whitebeard. "Phew, made it."

"Hmmm? WHo are you, ya little snot?" WHitebeard asked him.

"I'm here to save ace too, and…" Hope started before turning to see Crocodile ready to srike.

"Been a long time, Whitebeard. Now..I'll be taking your head!" Crocodile shouted leaping at him.

"No! Hope, get outta there!" Gemini said.

"No, wait, he'll be fine, whitebeard too." Gray said as they saw Luffy intercepting Crocodile.

"Don't attack him! Ace likes him too much!" Luffy shouted.

"That hat… boy, is that Red Hair's hat?" Whitebeard asked.

"If you mean the one and only "Red-Haired" Shanks, then yes." Hope said.

"Dunno where you and that group came from, blue boy, but if you say you want to save ace, then by all means, you can fight with my family. Just don't get in my way." Whitebeard said.

"I wouldnt dream of it." Hope said cracking his neck. "Cmon guys! Lets go teach the marines not to mess with family!"

"Right behind ya, Hopy!" Gemini said as they charged into battle.

"And so began...the war of the best." Gray commented.

"Attack!" Sengoku said as the marines charged. The Division Squad leaders and pirate fleets charged in too.

Hope then saw Hawkeye at the Warlord stant.

"What the? Hey, youre really gonna go out there?" Doflamingo said.

"I just want to measure… the true distance between me and Whitebeard." Hawkeye said drawing his large blade. He then slashed as a wave of pure energy cut through the ice.

"It's Hawkeye!" one of the pirates said.

" Wait, "Hawkeye" Mihawk? The best swordsman in the world?" Hope said.

"Yeah. He fought here too." Gray said. "But I don't recognize the guy in the feathered cot."

" 'Donquixote" Doflamingo…" Crocodile said. "Another of the warlords. He ate the String-String fruit and rules over the kingdom of Dressrosa."

Just as the slash was about to hit the charging group, someone blocked it with sheer force. It was a man with diamond skin.

"He blocked it! One of the most power sword strikes I"ve ever seen!" Gemini said.

"Thats right, cowgirl!' A Pirate said. "That is our Division Captain of Whitebeards 3rd ship, Diamond Jozu. He ate a devil fruit that can make him as solid as a diamond."

Kizaru then made his move, leaping into the air.

"Yakazani Sacred Jewel." Kizaru said.

"Here comes the next admiral, Kizaru. He ate the Glint-Glint Fruit and became a light man." Gray said.

Wave after wave of light bombs hit but none hit white beard as something with blue flames blocked it.

"You wont get rid of pops that easily." he said.

"Wow, whos he?"

"He ate a legendary Zoan type fruit and became one of the most known commanders." Gray said.

"His flames will keep regenerating no matter how many times hes hit! Thats the 1st division commander… Marco the Phoenix!" Robin said.

"Robin, you gotta stay back. If luffy sees you, he'll be distracted and get killed out here." Hope said.

"Uh, might already be too late for that." Blake said as a Pacifista approached Luffy.

"Oh crap, not those things." Gray said. "Those are such a pain in the ass."

"Cmon! Even though that thing ate the Paw-Paw fruit and seems like "Tyrant" Bartholomew Kuma, we have to help!" Hope said.

" Just stay right there and keep going, straw boy! Yee-haw!" a new face said jumping over them and landing near luffy. "Kuma is mine."

"Its that weirdo from Impel Down!" Gray said. "Ivankov."

"The queen of kings at Kamakabacka Kingdom? Who ate the Horm-Horm fruit granting the ability to produce different sets of hormones?" Hope said.

"Yeah. He's the real deal. I've seen him in action back in the prison. He made a grown man into a weak woman." Gray said.

As Ivankov fought the Pacifista Kuma, They caught up with luffy before seeing a man made of smoke.

"It's you! The Smokey Guy!" Luffy said.

"Correction, that's Commodore Smoker!" Hope said. "He ate the Plume Plume Fruit and became a smoke man." Hope said.

"I wont allow any of you to pass." Smoker said rasing his sea prism stone club. He held them at bay and pinned luffy down before a kick to the face knocked him back.

"Howd you hit me? Im made of smoke!" Smoker asked.

"Silence! How dare you try to kill the man I love!" Hancock said.

"Hancock?" Gemini said.

"Oh yeah. She was here too. And back in Sabaody before we recruited her." Gray said.

"Oh man, she looks pissed." Zephyr said.

"Yeah. She's got this thing for Luffy. She'd probably die for him." Gray said.

"Why are you protecting Luffy? Hes a criminal!" SMoker said,

"Dont say another word! I've never been so angry before in my life! I'll tear your limbs and feed them to the sharks if you ever attack my beloved again. And the world will forgive what I do, for I am….Beautiful!" Hancock said looking upwards.

"Okay, lets go!" Gray said.

"Wait!" SMoker said as hancock knocked him back more.

"Insolent fool, stand down! You wont pass!" Hancock said looking more upwards than before.

"Look at the way she's looking down on him!" Erica said.

"That is unusual in my analysis of human rule." Kos-Mos said.

They kept moving and encountered more pacifistas with Sentomaru.

"So he's finally here. Enough games! Activate the Encirclement Wall!" Sentomaru shouted as iron walls began to rise and circle the harbor. "Now, Akianu!"

"Meteor Volcano!" Akainu shouted as magma fists were fired into the air and rained down all over the battlefield.

"Crap, he's planning on melting the ice to take our footing away!" Hope said.

"Keep moving, the wall's jammed on that side!" Gray said.

They moved through the small hole and came face to face with all Three Admirals, right as Whitebeard was wounded. After some deliberation, he then smashed the ice waves.

"If you are pirates, decide now who you believe! If you are coming with me, then kiss your lives goodbye!" Whitebeard said jumping down.

"All hands get ready! The greatest man in the world is charging us! Whitebeard...is finally going to fight!" a soldier shouted.

"Whitebeard...so incredible." Hope said watching as Whitebeard easily handled the marine soldiers.

"I don't think….I've ever seen someone so powerful." Riku said.

"Yes. That man you see, he has the power….to destroy the entire world." Fuyunyan said.

"He already said that." Erica said. Then a wave hit in front of them and Luffy appeared with a mast.

"So, you caught up to us?" Hope said.

"You guys are putting your lives on the line to save Ace. So am I. Either you guys come with me...or you leave right now." Luffy said.

"We're sticking with you till the end." Hsien-Ko said.

"Now, this is a sight." said a voice as they saw Aokiji approach them. "I owe your grandpa my life...oh well." he said.

"I'm kinda impressed they all made it this far. Strawhats scary when you think about it. I shoudve finished the job at Sabaody, but...we all make mistakes." Kizaru said walking up with him.

Akainu was last. Everyone looked at him.

"Oh man, he looks more menacing than I thought." Hope said.

"Pirates, and those who walk with them. They all must be exterminated. That is the rule of absolute justice." Akainu said as magma began to come from his body.

"I dont care about that!" Luffy said hefting the mast. "Give back Ace!"

Aokigi frose the mast and Luffy used Stamp Gatling to break it apart. But it didnt affect three Logia users at once.

"We cant hit these guys without Haki." Hope said.

"Didn't stop us from keeping them back before." Gray said.

As Luffy tried to jump at them, Kizaru appeared before him. "How slow." he said before kicking Luffy away at light speed.

"These guys….they're nothing but monsters. Even with all of us, we were barely able to beat them back." Gray said.

"Only one option left, go around them!" Hope said tossing a flashbang and dashing to luffy, where Ivankov was already there.

"Iva...I…" Luffy said.

"I already know what he wants from you. One last shot of your energy hormones." Hope said.

"Then I know that he's talking crazy! Another shot of that could kill him!" Ivankov said.

"But think about it. This is ace, his long time brother. He's willing to put his life on the line for him. And a while back, someone once did the same for him." Hope said.

Gray knew what he was talking about. Back when luffy was hit with a dart that could lose his memories, the heroes went inside them to fix him. They almost died here too doing it.

"I know that he may not come outta this 100%, but I wanna help him the best I can! And my team too!" Hope said.

"Me too." Riku said. "So what are you waiting for? Give him the shot!"

"All right...but you better not blame me if he dies!" Ivankov said jabbing Luffy.

Luffy then began to slowly rise, letting out a scream before running toward the execution stand.

"Keep him safe. The hormones only fooled his body to thinking he's fine. If he falls, there's no getting back up." Ivankov said.

"I already knew about that. Everyone guard luffy! Were getting to that execution stand!" Hope said charging in.

Whitebeard looked at Hope and Luffy. "Men! Back up Strawhat, that blue brat and his freinds….do not let the marines kill them!" Whitebeard shouted as the pirates ran toward the group.

Hope and Luffy ran up a created path before Garp slammed down infromt of them.

"Garp." Hope said.

"Granpa!" Luffy said.

"I'm not letting you two near Ace. I am Vice Admiral of the Marine HQ. I fought against pirates long before you were even born! If you want past me, you'll have to kill me, Straw Hat Luffy! That's the path you all have chosen here!" Garp said.

"I cant do that! Get outta the way!" Luffy shouted.

"Family has nothing to do with this. If you can't kill me, Ace is dead." Garp said.

"For crying out loud, move! He's your grandson, let him follow his own way!" Hope said.

"I dont know who you are, but if youre with my grandson, then that makes you my enemy as well." Garp said.

"Sorry about this…" Hope said slugging garp as his fist went past him and luff.

"V-Vice Admiral Garp!" a soldier said.

"A father before a navy man, Garp?" Sengoku said.

The two reach the execution stand. Hope went to work on the cuffs.

"Break, dammit!" Hope said banging against the cuffs with a rock before an enormous shadow overshadowed him. He looked up to see a golden god like figure looking down at him.

"Sorry, but this is where Ace is going to be executed." Sengoku said.

"Urgh, what happened? DId I just faint?" Mr. 3 said getting up.

"I'll execute you all my self!" Sengoku said.

"Hey, blue guy! Get behind me! You too, Mr Straw Hat!" Mr. 3 shouted as they ran behind him as he made a wall of wax. "Candle Wall!"

"This isn't good. We might survive, but there's no way the scaffold could handle this much...Luffy?" Hope said as he saw the rubber man running out.

"Just save my brother!" Luffy shouted. "Gear 3rd! Gum Gum Giant Balloon!" Luffy shouted inflated as the fist impacted.

It cracked the scaffold as Hope fell, but then Mr. 3 showed him a key. He quickly unlcoked it as it fell to the ground. But Hope was surrounded in flames shortly after.

"Hey, you. Luffy never changes, doesnt he?" Ace said.

"Nope. Not that I ever want him to." Hope said.

"He's always been pulling this kind of stuff, even when we were kids." Ace said.

Luffy's face lit up with a smile. "ACE!"

"Its the blue guy! He and Straw Hat have Ace!" Marco said to Whitebeard.

"Well, then our mission is accomplished. All forces, retreat!" Whitebeard shouted.

They ran back with the others as they had ace with them.

"Hey, if this is over, shouldnt the card be showing up?" Gray asked.

"Remember, we had to defeat someone to do it. And the only one I know that could have it is...oh no…" Hope said as they saw Ace stop with Akainu facing behind him.

"Take back what you just said." Ace said.

"I will not. Whitebeard will die defeated! A suitable death for a captain of such garbage." Akainu said.

"No! The name of this era is "Whitebeard!" Ace shouted charging at Akainu.

They clashed fists and ace got hurt. When Akainu went for luffy, the same thing happened like last time. Akainu burned a hole right through Ace's body. He retracted the fist as Ace fell.

"Dear god…" Erica said.

"Thats still painful to watch…" Gray said as tears started to fall.

"Luffy…." Hope said as he turned his attention to Akainu.

"Fire Fist is still breathing." Akainu said trying to attempt to finish him.

In the next Instant, Hope, Riku and the gang laid into him, actually doing damage.

"You….try to interfere with an execution?" Akainu asked as magma began to flow.

"Just a second. I wanna hear Ace say something to Luffy." Hope said turning to ace.

"Luffy , I'm Sorry." Ace said.

"Don't worry! Doctor! Doctor!" Luffy shouted.

"A doctor...isn't gonna help. Most of my organs...have already been burned away. This is the end of the line for me." Ace said.

"Sorry we didnt save you again, Ace." Gray said.

"Dont say that! Somebody help!" Luffy said.

"If it wan't for dealing with you, I doubt I would have wanted to live. Nobody would want such a thing, but its too late now! There is one thing that pains me...I didn't get to see the end of your dream. But I know you'll do it! You're my brother! Like we swore to each other...I regret nothing!" Ace continued.

"Ace…" Luffy said with tears in his eyes as Ace hugged him. "Youre lying…"

"I'm not! I guess what I really wanted wasn't just a reputation Was it a good thing that I was born? All I wanted was the answer to that. I can't speak loud enough anymore...Luffy. please tell everyone what I'm about to tell you. Dad! Everyone! And Luffy. Even though I've been a good-for-nothing my whole life...Even though I carry the blood of a demon within me! You guys still loved me...Thank you so much!" Ace said sobbing before smiling and falling backwards. Luffy then let out a voiceless scream as he slumped to the ground.

(Cue- There for Tomorrow: A little faster)

Hope cracked his knuckles. "I'm not one to get this mad. But I do know this. You dont even think of coming one step closer to my friend. If you do….I'LL DESTROY YOU!" Hope shouted.

Akainu just stood there as magma covered a fist.

"I will never forgive those who side with pirates. I will end you all here!" Akainu said. "Meteor….Volcano!"

Fists of magma then rained down as they all dodged.

"I've been through this twice now, we aren't just gonna...die like that." Gray said.

Hope ran at Akainu with his fist becoming engulfed in flames. "What is...this?" Akainu said.

"Ace! This one's for you. Spectrum...FIRE!" Hope shouted as he punched Akainu and burned right through him.

"Im..possible…" Akainu said as he fell over and vanished, leaving only a card.

"I… I did it…" Hope said. The scene then shifted to maiden Island. There, luffy was trashing rocks left and right as Jimbel was there. "Luffy, thats enough." Hope said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Luffy asked through his sobs. "Leave me alone."

"I'm afraid we cant do that. I've seen the most painful memory of yours happen too quickly to let this go." Gray said.

"Just go, or else I'll beat you all up!" Luffy shouted.

"If it will make you feel better, go right ahead." Jimbei said.

Luffy tried to hit them only for Jimbei to grab him and pin him to the rocks.

"You can't even see anymore! The faith that could overcome any obstacle! The strength that you never doubted! The countless unbeatable foes you met cruelly crushed them! And now, your brother, who guided you, is gone! You've lost so much! The whole world seems like an insurmountable obstacle which has gradually blinded you! Now you can't see any way to go on! You're being swallowed up in the darkness of guilt and regret!" Jimbei shouted.

"Think about it Luffy! What else do you have? Stop focusing on what you lose and what you still have!" Hope shouted.

"I… I have my friends! Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji! Chopper, Robin, Franky and Brook! I also have the Dimensional heroes! I have my friends!" Luffy shouted.

"Yeah, you do." Hope said. "They may not be all at Sabaody, but heres my suggestion. Get stronger, your friends too. And never let them down again." Hope said.

"Yeah! But… will I see you after?" Luffy said.

"Yeah, In about a year." Hope said.

They bumped fists as everyone got the message and were shown training.

"Two Years from Now! At the Sabaody Archipelago!"

Back with Sora's group, Luffy felt a sensation in his head.

"Something wrong, Luffy?" Dan asked.

"Just...had a flashback I guess." Luffy said smiling. 


	15. Floor 8: Neverland

Upon arriving to the next floor and entering the following room, they found themselves floating at sea inside of a wooden ship.

"Wait, doesn't this place feel...familiar?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah. It's like when we...this is Captain Hook's ship." Lemon said. "I am just realizing that now."

"The castles starting to get to us." Jexi said.

"Its not that. We just weren't on here that long." Rainbow said as something flew by. It was a familiar looking fairy.

"Tinker Bell." Lucy said.

"Hey, Tink. I see you found some more pirates." said a voice as a familiar boy in green flew down.

"Peter Pan!" Pinkie said.

"Wait, we arent pirates." Jexi said.

"Tell that to your friend in the hat." Peter said.

"Okay, most of us aren't pirates." Jexi said.

"And how do I know you dont work for that codfish up on top?" Peter Pan asked.

"Trust us, we don't." Rainbow said. "He's nothing but a codfish."

"Hmm. All right, I believe you." Peter Pan said. "But do you at least know where a girl named Wendy is?"

"She should be holed up in the brig, or close to Hook." Pinkie said. "I'm going with second! Ahhh!" She screamed as she began running towards the deck of the ship.

"And we thought Sora was reckless." Indigo said as they all ran after her. As soon as they made it to the top of the deck, they saw Hook with a tied up Pinkie Pie who was on the plank.

"Ah ha! Peter Pan. In time to watch this crazy haired lass meet her maker." Hook said.

"Pinke, you really gotta calm down one of these days." Applejack said.

"Sorry. He tricked me. He said let me tie you up and he did." Pinkie said.

"So, you basically followed what he said." Sunset said.

"Yea- Oh. Silly me." Pinkie said.

"Enough talk! Start walking!" Hook said to her.

"Not today." Jexi said leaping to Hook and tackling him. "I had enough of seeing you every time. This time better be the last one."

Peter then flew up and grabbed a cutlass. "Mind if I join you?"

"Be my guest." Jexi said. "Ultimate Color Sword!" Jexi said transforming an arm into a sword as the two of them clashed with Hook.

"Is this really your best? I can combat both of you want still hold my own!" Hook said.

"Oh really?" Sunset said seeing a shadow in the water. She reached into Pinkie hai ran got a dinner bell conveniently, ringing it. The Crocodile then surfaced.

"Dinner time, old buddy." Sunset said.

"Ye wouldn't dare to do it." Hook said.

"Would we now?" Rarity said.

The two kept swordfighting Hook till he saw at the edge of a plank with the crocodile below. "Enjoy your swim!" Jexi said knocking him into the water.

Hook screamed as he cartoonishly ran on the water with the crocodile chasing after. A card flew right to them as cana caught it.

"And that makes seven." Cana said.

"Wow, you guys can really tame that crocodile." Sissi said.

"You gotta know how animals think. And he wanted a big codfish." Sunset said.

"So we only have two rooms left. But what are they?" Jexi asked.

"Well, one is Hollow Bastion, but the other looks like a blank book." Ruby said.

"The 100 acre wood it is, then." Estelle said. "I love that place!" Estelle said.

Upon leaving the room, they saw Riku there looking at the stairs. "Why are you here? I told you not to follow me."

"I came all this way for you, Riku!" Sora shouted.

"Well, its a waste of time. I'm going to protect Namine, and I'm not going back to the islands until she's safe." Riku said.

"Sora, dont get too reckless…" Sci-Twi said.

"Riku. Please. We'll go back to the islands together." Sora said.

"Sora. I'm not going back." Riku said.

'I think I get it. This place is messing with your memories too. In that case, I'll jog them for you!" Sora said summoning his keyblade.

"Heh." Riku said summoning Soul Eater as they clashed.

"The more i see this, the more I'm convinced that isnt Riku. Sora had to know, but the Castles gotten to him too much." Indigo said.

"But there's also someone here who could have changed and taken over Riku's mind. It might be and it might not be. We don't know for sure." Sissi said.

"Until we know for sure whats happening, we gotta stay on one side. Lets just back sora up." Natsu said.

"No." Jexi said. "Let him handle this. Its personal for him."

Sora and Riku continued to clash against one another until they were each tired and exhausted.

"Riku.." Sora said. "Please, we'll save Namine together."

"There you go again, trying to worm your way into my heart!" Riku said. "Have you forgotten about those times too? You won't make me remember!" he said running off.

"Riku...you won't push me away." Sora said.

"Come on, Hope's still in here. We gotta hope, if not a bit, that hes with Riku right now." Jexi said.

"Look, let's face facts. Hope and the others aren't here. Riku abandoned them." Gajeel said.

"Yeah. I have to agree. Hope would have shown up by now. But...this is more proof he isn't here." Yang said.

"The others are starting to think this is the real deal too." Indigo thought as they kept moving. "Gotta keep fighting the cas-" Indigo began before her mouth was covered by Axel.

"Sorry, looks like you get to play prisoner for a bit." Axel said as they vanished.

"Indigo!" Jexi said. "She was the only one who is fighting the influence of the castle. I know hopes here. Gotta believe. But...wait. It doesn't feel like I've forgotten anything. But...what's going on here?"

In a white room, Indigo was tossed into a cage before Axel closed it.

"There. Hope you enjoy my service." Axel grinned.

"Is this a room?" Indigo said looking at the pictures.

"Yup. Youll be here with Namine." Axel said pointing to a blond girl in white. "Does it hurt, Namine? Watching your two childhood friends fight all because of you? You have my sympathise from the heart." he said as Namine glared at him. "Though, not like we have hearts. We nobodies can never hope to be somebodies." Axel said looking down as did Namine.

"Hey, dont listen to him." Indigo said getting Namine's attention as Axel left.

"Whats the point of it? Sora remembers me, but...its not….even real." Namine said.

"Look, that isn't Riku he was fighting. I know it isn't. Its a fake!" Indigo said.

"He's a replica, created by Vexen. But, he truly believes he is Riku. His memories were rearranged to think he is the real one." Namine said. "The real Riku was never even here."

"Wait, that drawin board…" Indigo said. "I get the feeling you do more on that then just draw pictures."

Namine fliched.

"Got you. This castle wasn't the source of the memory wipes, it was all you. You were forced by the Organization to use your power of memory on Sora." Indigo said.

"Oh, so close. But not even true. It was my plan." said a voice as a man with long pink hair walked in.

"Marluxia!" Namine said.

"So, I see we have another prisoner joining us." he said looking at Indigo.

"So you're the leader of the Organization? You're forcing her to rewrite Sora and the others memories?" Indigo said.

"Just Sora. For some reason, I can't work on those others for some reason. And I'm not the leader. Just the one leading the operation here." Marluxia said. "Sora is going to be my little weapon soon."

"And youre allowing him to make you do this?" Indigo asked.

"I-I dont have a choice." Namine said sobbing a bit.

"Yes. She and that other one are making good progress." Marluxia said.

"Other one?" Indigo asked.

"Yes. Another girl we captured. One who can resurrect the dead. Her name is...Vanaati." Marluxia said.

"Vanaati?! Where is she?" Indigo asked.

"Not here. Zexion has her as a specimen." Marluxia said.

"If she's here, then… if shes brainwashed, we could have major problems." Indigo said. 


	16. Floor 9: Hollow Bastion

"Okay. 9th floor. Here we are. One more step closer to getting Namine back." Sora said.

He held up a card to the door as they entered. Once inside, they were in a large castle with pipes and mechanisms.

"Hollow Bastion. Of course." Jexi said.

"Yknow, something just dont feel quite right." Goofy said.

"Yeah." Donald asked.

"This place is pretty familiar yet I can't put the name of it." Goofy said.

As they walked through, they saw a girl in a yellow dress arguing with a beast like monster before they split off.

"Belle and Beast." Rainbow said. "Which one should we follow?"

"Belle. She seems like the one in distress." Fluttershy said.

They followed her into a library where she noticed them. "W-who are you?"

"Its all right. We're friends." Nami said.

"So why did you argue with beast? You two are the living example of acceptance inside than out." Rarity said.

"It because he'll get hurt if he gets too close to me. He came for me, but Maleficent, is always watching." Belle said.

"I know the feeling. Youre one of the seven." Sissi said.

"She won't let me leave with him. She'll take his heart...if he tries to take me." Belle said.

"I can understand that. Trying to protect the one you love. All right. We'll just have to find the Beast and explain it to him." Lucy said.

They ran out of the library as they soon saw the Beast confronting with Maleficent herself.

"She does not care for you, monster. Why would she? After all, who could ever, love a beast?" Maleficent said.

"Belle loves me, you dont know that!" Beast said.

"Please! Just go away!" shouted a voice as Belle arrived. "I don't want you around here anymore!"

"Belle…" Beast said watching this. "I see. But realize you were the only one I ever loved."

"Hmm. Then I shall claim his heart than!" Maleficent said raising her staff and firing at Beast, only for Belle to block it as her heart went into the staff. "Hmm. Not the heart I wanted, but still just as good." Maleficent said vanishing in green fire.

"We have to get that heart back." Rainbow said.

They along with the beast ran through the castle until encountering Maleficent inside of the chamber. "So, you foolishly came just to perish?" Maleficent asked.

"No, were here to win!" Sora said.

"Win? AHAHAHAHAH! You think this is a game? No, it will be a slaughter." Maleficent said as green flames surrounded her as she began a large black dragon.

"Ugh. I'd better not get my hair charred again." Lucy said.

"Well, let's hope for the best than." Jexi said as they prepared for battle against the dragon.

"Okay, everytime she breathers fire, thats our opening. Strike her head as soon as she starts breathing fire." Roy said.

They did so, and the battle was over quickly. Much quicker than the last time this happened. A Maleficent Dragon card was left on the ground as they collected it. A heart then floated down as it became Belle once more.

"Belle." Beast said as he approached her.

"Beast." Belle said as the two held the others hands.

"We should leave these two their privacy." Rarity said leading them out.

"Okay. Let's get ready for another fight with Riku." Donald said as they burst down the doors, only to see no one there.

"Huh. Guess he gave up on fighting us for a while." Goofy said.

"Yeah. Looks like it." Sora said smiling.

Back in the white room, Indigo just smirked as she saw Axel and Larxene speaking with Vexen.

"So, where is your little toy Vexen?" Larxene asked.

"Wait, i got it. He's hiding somewhere deeper in the castle to bait Sora and his friends in." Axel said.

"Yeah. That must be it." larxene said.

"Silence!" Vexen shouted.

"Men with no hearts really are boring." Larxene said.

"You are one to talk." Vexen said.

"So what did happen to that Riku faker?" Axel asked. "Go on, spill!"

"Well...its clear...he's gone rogue and only following his memories right now." Vexen said. "I'm sure he'll still get Sora!"

Despair then kicked down the door. "Let me take care of that kid. I'm getting bored just waiting around for this wound to heal."

"A dark version of Hope?" Indigo asked.

"As we told you before Despair, the answer is no. Or would you like all of your memories wiped out?" Vexen said.

"Please, I can handle anyone. I'm the strongest here. I can kill them!" Despair said before hearing a slash and seeing his left arm fall off. He saw a scythe near him and saw Marluxia wielding it. "M-M-Marluxia!"

"We're you considering...going against my orders, Despair?" Marluxia asked.

"I'm that blue faker's dark side,expect some decisions like that. And…" Despair said before cowering as the scythe blade was inches from his neck.

"One more word and your head is next." Marluxia said.

"Y-yes sir…" Despair said,

"Good. Now head for Zexion. I'm sure he'll like the company considering Vexen and Lexaeus are the only ones who go down to the basement." Marluxia said.

"Yes, Lord Marluxia." Despair said walking out.

"As for you, Vexen. This project of yours has been but an utter failure. Its so far disappointed me." Marluxia said.

"Disappoint you? You go too far! In this Organization you are No. 11. I'm No. 4 and I will not have you-" Vexen said as the scythe was near him.

"That may be true, but it was our superior who has left me in charge of this castle as well as Namine. Defying me will be seen as treason against the Organization." Marluxia said.

"All traitors must be eliminated. That is the rule." Axel said.

"Vexen, you cannot win against Sora or the Dimensional Heroes." Marluxia said as Vexen grinned.

"Pity to be so ignorant. AS you are only to see the surface of things, I should not expect you to appreciate my true might." Vexen said.

"Oh?" Marluxia said as the scythe became flower pedals. "Then let us watch as you prove it. There is one more floor Sora has to pass. When he comes out… he's all yours to battle yourself.

I would hate to be suspicious of a comrade."

"Your insincerity is appreciated." Vexen said as he vanished.

"You give a challenge like that to Vexen and he'll seriously want to eliminate Sora." Axel said.

"That would be an unfortunate denouement." Marluxia said as he approached Namine. "What to do? Your hero is soon to be wiped from existence. But I believe there is a certain promise he has made to you. Isn't that right, Namine?"

"Yes." Namine said sadly. As Marluxia and Larxene left, leaving Axel to guard. "Man, always getting stuck with the icky jobs." Axel said.

"Axel, you don't have to do this. We're friends." Indigo said.

"You were friends with Lea, not me. Axel, he's only got one friend to care about." Axel said.

"And who is that?" Indigo asked.

"Roxas. He's someone I've grown close with. He's someone I can consider...my best friend." Axel said.

"Roxas? And whose nobody does that belong to?" Indigo said.

"Heh. You would already know the answer to that. The one who became a heartless and turned back." Axel said.

"No way, Sora produced a Nobody? And… is he No. 1?

"Number 13: Roxas. The Key of Destiny and the Keyblades chosen one." Axel said.

"So theres 13 of you. So why dont I just call you… Organization XIII?"

"We do go by that. Though the numbers off. It isn't thirteen anymore. There are 14 of us." Axel said.

"So you have a new member?" Indigo asked.

"Another girl. One who can surprisingly wield a keyblade. No. 14 Xion." Axel said.

"Xion… wonder what shes like?" Indigo said. 


	17. B Floor 6: Termina

Arriving through the next door, Hope's group found themselves in a small town.

"Clock town. Right in the center of Termina." Robin said.

"And look what else showed up." Hope said seeing the Skull Kid, Tatl and Tael.

"Swamp, Mountain, Ocean, Canyon. The four who are there, bring them here…" Tael said.

"Little late for that, or is it?" Hope said as the Skull kid wailed as the moon came down. Then four guardians showed up. Using their mighty strength, they each grabbed the moon and held it in place until it finally slowed to a stop.

"Alright!" Hope said as Link showed up.

"Phew, made it after all. Huh? Hey, you need to get outta here! That kids possessed by the mask he's wearing!" Link shouted.

"Yeah, we know. Inside that mask is Majora, a dark spirit." Hope said as he saw the mask lift the Skull Kid's body.

"A puppet who has no use is mere garbage. The puppet's role has ended." the mask said as it released Skull Kid onto the ground.

"So, we gonna do this?" Riku asked.

"Oh yeah. Link, ready?" Hope asked.

"Came this far to stop that mask, I'm with you." Link said.

"Then follow if you dare." Majora said as it flew into the moon as it opened its mouth and began to eat.

"I will consume everything!" The Moon said.

"Wait, before we go in, didnt Skull kid give you guys something?" Hope said.

Skull kid then got up.

"All I wanted… was someone to play with. I just wanted friends." Skull Kid said.

"We can play all you want after we get the mask." Hope said as they went into the moon. Once inside, they saw a lone child sitting against a tree.

"All the other children have gone. I am all alone. Will you play with me?" he asked.

"Sure." Link said.

"Great! Let's play good guys and bad guys. You're the good guys." the child said giving him a mask with silver hair and tribal markings.

"Yes, the Fierce Deity Mask! This'll give you the edge, trust me." Hope said as the group found themselves inside a strange chamber. In the end of it was the mask. It soon opened its bulging yellow eyes as it flew off the wall.

"Let's go." Riku said going in with the others.

"We've done this before. Dont attack Majora, but the masks he's about to summon." Gray said.

As if on cue, four boss masks flew off the wall and all around the room.

"These? Not gonna be a problem." X said as they opened fired on the masks as Majora flew around the room.

"Hmm. It seems more is needed here." Majora said as the mask began to shake. Arms and legs sprouted out of its body as did a single eye above it.

"Ew. What is that?" Titanica said.

"Majora's Incarnation form." Robin said.

"Let's see him get outta this!" Gemini said swinging her sword at it.

"Pirouette!" Majora said leaping into the air like a ballerina.

"Oh, he usually attacks like that. I've seen the files." Hope said going in.

"Moon walk! Whoo!" Majora said avoiding Hope's attack.

"Okay, that really is annoying when it gets to you." Hope said.

"And now...the Hopak!" Majora said kicking his legs up and down.

"Ho-what now?" Gemini asked.

"Its a traditional dance performed in Russia." Sugarcoat said.

"Gh… these modern terms are so confusing to me! I'm from Texas, for cryin' out loud." Gemini said.

"And I know you all are probably terrified by my amazing moves...but….you haven't seen anything yet." Majora said as its arms and legs gained muscle mass as its arms became whips while a fierce face appeared. "This...is my wrath!"

"Finally getting serious, huh?" hope said nodding to link as he took out the Feirce Deity mask.

"What? Whered you get that?!" Majora said.

"So, let's play good guys and bad guys. You're the bad guy." Link said donning the mask and becoming a fierce looking warrior.

"Whoa, his appearance changed!" Erica said.

"Yup. This is Links true form in this incarnation. Meet Fierce Deity Link!" Hope said.

"That form. It resembles the warrior who slayed me the first time! Ahhhh!" Majora screamed as he whipped like crazy. "Stay away from me!"

Fierce Deity link clashed off the arms Riku went above its Face.

"Checkmate." Riku said stabbing Majora's mask.

"Get off me! You mortals can't slay me! I am the all powerful Majora!" Majora said.

"Really? All we see is a dusty mask that's a bad dancer." Hope said. "Say goodnight, forever."

Fierce Deity Link then dealt the final blow.

"Ahhhh! Curse you, little group of humans and Link! I curse you all to hell!" he screamed as only a mask and a card lay on the ground.

"And that makes six. Two more to go." Hope said as the door appeared.

"Are you guys, trying to head home too?" Link asked.

"Well, kinda. But in hindsight, we already got a home." Hope said exiting. Standing there in the passage were three figures. One with green hair and a coat with string likeweapons.

Another was a girl with long red hair holding a makeup box.

And the third was a tall man with cow horns.

"Who the heck are these guys?" Gray asked.

"We are the guardians of this-" the green haired one said before the one with cow horns knocked them back.

"Do not listen to them!" he shouted. "They are not themselves!"

"Ow… hey, we are totally normal, man-bull!" the man said.

"No, you arent. You must run, they are corpses brought back from the grave!" the man with horns said.

"O-kay…." Hope said. "Who are you?"

"I am Susanno. I am an Imperial Arms and a member of Night Raid." he said.

"Night raid?" Hope said. "Oh! Then those two are Chelsea and Lubbock."

"Yes. But, they're under control of the ones in black. You must be cau…" he said before seeing Hope's hair and running over and smoothing it out. "Fixed."

"Wha?" Hope said.

"I wanted to finish my sentence, but I noticed a stray hair and had to fix it." Sussanno said.

"Oh, right. Always the neat-freak." Hope said. "So this Vannati girl i heard about ressurected you all. Being an imperial arms, you resisted control of her abilities."

"Yes. Apparently the control only applies on completely organic beings." Susanoo said.

Lubbock readied Cross Tail as Chelsea prepped poison needles.

"Well… it's gonna be hard telling Spectra i beat these two back into the grave, but I hope he forgives me!" Hope said before seeing the two attacked from behind and knocked down.

"You two...such a pain." said a voice as a familiar woman stood on them.

"Najenda!" Hope said.

"Master!" Susanoo said bowing.

"Oh, there you are, Hope. I see I'm not too late." Najenda said.

"Yeah, you arent. What are you doing here?" Hope said.

"When I heard Motor, aka Sissi, had gone on a solo mission to check the upper floors, I took it upon myself to check the basement floor. And I make an amazing little discovery." Najenda said.

"Yup, more night raid members for Spectra force. But.. how are you gonna snap Lubbock and Chelsea out of it?" Hope asked.

"I can't. Only the one who issued the control over them can do that. And that would probably be Vanaati. All I can do for them is tie them up for now." Najenda said.

"Yeah, I think thats the best idea. We got two floors left before getting outta this basement. Only CHS and Lyoko are left. Then we catch up with Sora, who i think already took out most of the upper floors." Hope said.

"Sorry, but that's wrong. Sora is not here at all." Najenda said. "Neither are the Dimensional Heroes."

"Huh?" Hope asked.

"Before I went in, Sissi reported to me that this castle has six members of the organization inside. But only those six members as well as two extras. Sora and Jexi as well as the others are not here." Najenda said as she grabbed Hope. "The Organization has a vast security network. We can't let them know we know. So keep it between you and me until we to a certain point, understood?"

"I see. Well, if they aren't here, we'll just have to find them as soon as we get out." Hope said. "Let's keep the train going!"


	18. Floor 10: 100 Acre Wood

Entering through the door, Only Jexi, Sora, Pinkie and Estelle were in the wooded area as they saw a lone yellow bear looking about.

"Just Pooh and us huh?" Estelle said. "Like old times."

"Yup. Wonder what he's up to this time?" Jexi said.

"Oh hello there. Have you come to play Pooh and Seek?" Pooh asked. "I'm looking for my friends. They are hiding so very well."

"Yeah, we can help." Sora said.

"Good! Then let's go find everyone!" Pooh said with glee.

As they marched onward, they saw something shaking inside of a large log nearby. Hitting it, out ran a small little piglet.

"Oh, you found me, pooh." Piglet said. "That was a bit scary."

"No worries, Piglet. I'm always happy to find you." Pooh said.

As Pooh kept searching and ran into a tree, flying out of it was an Owl.

"I say, that was quite a shake up there." Owl said.

"Oh, there you are, Owl. Looks as though I have found you." Pooh said.

"Found me?" Owl asked. "Oh the game. I had forgotten."

They then found Tigger, who was bouncing on the stumps with Pinkie imitating him with Roo coming out and imitating her.

"Wow. This is easier than I thought." Jexi said as they saw rolling cabbages heading for them.

"Rabbit?" Pinkie asked.

"Rabbit." Estelle said as they began catching cabbages before they rolled away with a yellow rabbit following after.

"My cabbages!" Rabbit said.

"Did you forget about the game too, Rabbit?" Pooh asked.

"Well, no. But I had to attend to my cabbages. They were more important." Rabbit said.

"Well, thats everyone." Sora said as a card appeared. Following it was a poker chip medal.

"A dream medal!" Pinkie said.

"I wonder who its for?" Jexi said looking at it only seeing a name. "Mooglinyan?"

"Maybe we just havent found him yet." Estelle said.

"You have now!" said a voice as they saw a creature with a pom pom on its head, devil wings and white fur. "Mooglinyan!"

"Wow. You look cool." Jexi said.

"Please allow me to introduce myself, no need for the wiki. I'm from the Charming Tribe. I'm a Jibanyan who took on the appearance of a Moogle." Mooglinyan said.

"What the hecks a moogle?" Estelle said.

"Oh, they're from Final Fantasy. They're these cute little creatures that sell stuff." Pinkie said.

"Figures." Jexi said.

They exited the room with Mooglinyan as his medal fully appeared in their hands. They rejoined with everyone else before Vexen appeared before them.

"Who are you?" Sora said.

"I am Vexen. I have come to collect your debt, Sora." Vexen said.'

"A debt? Do you owe him something, Sora?" Goofy asked.

"Come on. Of course not." Sora said.

"Oh but you do. You owe me for reuniting you with your former friend." Vexen said.

"Riku?" Sora asked.

"Indeed. I am the one who brought Riku to you." Vexen said.

"So, this is the scientist right?" Weiss whispered.

"Yes. No. 4. The Chilly Academic, Vexen." Sissi said.

"Then...you're the one...Then you're the one who's been controlling him! What have you done to him!?" Sora shouted.

"I see no reason to give you info on where Riku is. After all….Why trouble you in your final hour? Crack, Frozen Pride!" Vexen said as his shield appeared in his hands.

"That ice shield huh?" Sora said.

"Yes indeed. I mainly attack with ice." Vexen said. "And this can't be broken or melted."

"We'll see about that." Yang said equipping her only Ember Celica, because she had one lost in Vytal. She ran at Vexen and hit his shield, surprised not to see a crack. "Yes. As you can see, it cannot be damaged." Vexen said.

"Huh." Luffy said hardening his arm. "Guess I'll have use this again."

"Oh boy. Here comes the pain." Jexi said.

"A gear change? Please, your two modes cant possibly…"

"Gear 4th!" Luffy said blowing into his hardened arm expanding his muscles. "Muscle Balloon! Boun-" Luffy began before he was frozen in a block of ice.

"Hmm. I predicted he might use it. He could try and attack from behind. He won't be out for a while, leaving plenty of quality time for the rest of us." Vexen said.

"That shield cant break. Its harder than iron." Jexi said.

"Heh. You cant escape me. Now, I shall.." Vexen began before nearly dodging a sword strike from Weiss. "You. I didn't even sense you getting behind me."

"Thats because I have my dust." Weiss said.

"So, you wish to make it something personal. Very well, I'll make it personal." Vexen grinned as Weiss kept on warping and attacking Vexen from behind as Vexen nailed her a few times with shield swipes and smashes. It soon came to a tired Vexen.

"Hmm. I see you are not as easily dismissable as I first thought." Vexen said dismissing his shield.

"As if we'd ever lose to you!" Sora said.

"I wouldn't be so sure. Didn't you notice, me delving into Sora's memories as we fought?" Vexen asked. "And here...look what I found. A world card crafted from all the memories on the other side of his heart." he added tossing the card to them before vanishing.

"Whoa, this is...what world is this?" Rainbow asked.

"No clue. I've never seen this one before." Jexi said.

Back in the white room, Indigo watched as Axel, Larxene and Marluxia talked.

"If Sora disappears, that would mess up the Organization's plans." Axel said.

"I trust that you know what you need to do." Marluxia said.

"Haven't a clue really. Maybe you can spell it out for me?" Axel asked.

"Vexen has clearly committed a treasonous act against the Organization. You must eliminate the traitor." Marluxia said.

"No taking that back later." Axel said as he vanished.

"So I'm just gonna wait in here, huh? Might as well get Namine to see the light." Indigo said.

"Oh, but there won't be enough time for that. Because as soon as Sora leaves through floor after the next one, I'll be executing you personally." Marluxia said.


	19. Floor 11: Twilight Town

Upon using the card, the group had found themselves in a small town with a rail system as well as large orange buildings. They also saw the city was bathed in a perpetual Twilight state.

"Whoa, this is crazy." Natsu said.

"Its a completely different world we've never even seen before." Kat said.

"The sun, it's not moving. Its like this place is in a long lasting twilight." Nami said.

"Twilight huh? Then we'll call this Twilight Town." Goofy said.

"I wonder if anyone lives here?" Jexi said looking around seeing the town deserted. "Doesn't really seem like…"Jexi said as he saw someone who looked familiar to him. "Ven? But..that's..impossible." he said chasing after the person with the others following. He soon stopped at an old mansion where nothing was there.

"Huh. I guess...it was just an illusion." Jexi said.

"If it was Ven, we'd be lucky." Natsu said. "But he's still sleeping."

"Yeah. But, why did I see that?" Jexi wondered.

"You aren't the only one feeling strange things. This town, I know I've never been here before, but its feeling familiar to me." Sora said. "Its not memories. Just this idea that I must have been here before."

"So, feeling nostalgic?" said a voice as Vexen appeared. "So Sora, a question then for you. Your memories of Namine or your feelings here, which of the two the these are more real, I wonder."

"Namine of course. I bet whatever I'm feeling here is just another of your mean little tricks." Sora said.

Vexen just stood there laughing. "Your memories wiles can be cruel. In its silence, we forget. In its obsession, it binds our hearts." Vexen said.

"Cut the riddles!" Sora said.

"I told you. This place was created solely from another side of your memory. It is on the other side of your heart that memories of this place exist. It is your heart that remembers." Vexen said.

"You're wrong! I don't know this place!" Sora said.

"If you remain bound by the chain of memories and refuse to believe what is truly found inside your heart, then throw it away. You are not a Keyblade Master, just a slave to twisted memories, just like my Riku." Vexen said summoning his shield. "Your existence is worth nothing!"

"Your riku? Worth nothing? That's enough! You're the one who changed Riku! Every word you said is a lie! I'd never throw away my heart. We're gonna take you down and save Riku and Namine. That's what's in my heart!" Sora said.

"I want to be the one who takes him." Weiss said.

"What a splendid idea." Vexen said as an ice wall separated the two from the rest of the group. "Now we can fight uninterrupted."

"Good. That's how I want it." Weiss said.

Weiss and Vexen circled each other as they attacked with shield on sword.

"You imbecile!" Vexen said as he put a hand to the ground as icicles chased Weiss across the area, tearing her dress in the progress. "Hahahaha!" Vexen laughed as large spears of ice tried to pierce her.

"This guy...he's going all out. I can feel it." Weiss thought as Vexen slammed her with his shield.

"Your hopes and dreams. Nothing but pathetic ramblings of the mind. Become a Huntress? Become Pirate King? FInd a Dragon? All idiotic ramblings of imbeciles!" Vexen laughed.

"Then you...are the biggest idiot of all." Weiss weakly said.

"Huh? What exactly do you mean by that?" Vexen asked.

"At first, I thought Ruby was unfit to lead. I came from Atlas hoping I'd be more than what my family is known for. After the Vytal accident, I thought I was heading home. But...my friends. The heroes, they came and stood up for me. I caved after what happened at Vytal. But, I know now, they made a good choice. Even if the school is gone or something else crazy happens, I'm gonna become a huntress. I will end you! Vexen!" Weiss said glowing bright. In that flash of light, her white dress became red with flames on it and in her hand she held two rapiers.

"Two?" Vexen said.

"This is… a new power." Jexi said.

"Yeah. We'll call it...Drive Form." Sci-Twi said.

"Vexen. This is my new power. Brave Form. You won't stop me now." Weiss said.

"Then let's cut the theatrics! Its time you got the full extent of my power!" Vexen said raising his shield as icicles grew out of it making it like a sword. "Shield Break!" Vexen shouted attempting to pierce the girl only for it to be blocked. "She blocked it?"

"You can't...keep up with this!" Weiss shouted tossing Vexen back as the ice on the shield shattered. As he could do was block as Weiss came at him in a spiral. "Brave….Drill!" she shouted as she began spinning on the shield.

"Ha! You fool! Like I said, it cannot be...hmm?" Vexen said before hearing a crack from his shield. "Its...cracking?"

"Vexen, I'm not the imbecile here. You don't have a heart, so how can you understand hopes and dreams?" Weiss asked as the shield broke more. "Get lost!" she shouted breaking through the shield and piercing Vexen.

"This was...not a variable. I never thought….I could be beaten!" Vexen thought as the ice wall broke down as Vexen knelt down on the ground gasping.

"Its over Vexen." Jexi said.

"No… I'm No. 4 in the organization. How could ones like you get such a power and beat me, even at the mercy of your memories?" Vexen said.

"None of that matters! Put Riku back!" Sora shouted.

"Just put him back?" Vexen said laughing. "The Riku you speak has but one fate, to sink into the darkness and you will share that fate, Sora. If you continue to seek the girl, Namine, the shackles will tighten, you'll lose your heart. You'll become nothing more than Marluxia's pawn!"

"Marluxia? But what does Namine have to do with-" Sora said before a familiar flaming chakram hit Vexen. They all turned to see Axel. "Axel!"

"Yo, Sora. Did I catch you all at a bad time?" Axel asked.

"Axel. Why?" Vexen asked.

"I came to stop you from talking too much, by eliminating your existence." Axel said.

Vexen then looked back in fear. "No! Don't do it!"

"We are just Nobodies who have no one to be, yet we still are. But now you can be nothing instead of a Nobody. You're off the hook." Axel said grinning.

"No! Axel! I don't want to-" Vexen began.

"Goodbye." Axel said snapping his fingers as Vexen burst into flames. His body fading away into nothingness.

"Man, he took out the No.4 guy like that." Jexi said.

"The numbers don't determine our strength. They determine what order we joined the organization. I'm No. 8 in case you were wondering." Axel said.

"I see." Jexi said.

"Yup. No. 8, the Flurry of Dancing Flames, Axel." Axel said. "Got it memorized?"

"Urgh, yes. Why do you keep asking that?" Sora asked.

"I want everyone I meet to remember me. Cause in their memories, I can live forever." Axel said.

"Alright then." Jexi said.

"What...what ARE you people!?" Sora shouted.

"Honestly, don't really know that answer myself." Axel said before he vanished.

Back in the white room, Axel reappeared.

"Good riddance getting rid of that blabbermouth." Larxene said.

"Marluxia, you sent in Vexen only to test Sora and his friends strength, didn't you?" Axel asked.

"Not just Sora's. Your's too." Larxene said. "We weren't sure if you actually had it in you to take out a fellow member. Well, i guess that you did. Its time to join up."

"Join up? What is she talking about?" Indigo asked.

"A takeover, of the entire Organization." Marluxia said.

'Yeah. It'll be a cake with the three of us." Larxene said.

"So that's how Sora fits him. You're gonna use him to wipe out this Organization." Indigo said.

"Yes. He was the only strong candidate we needed. And if his friends wish to follow, so be it. Rejoice, Namine. Your hour of meeting is soon." Marluxia said as Namine just looked down.

"I'm….glad." Namine said sadly.

"All you need do is layer Sora's memories. And bring his heart closer to you." Marluxia said as he and Larxene vanished leaving Axel behind.

"Huh. That was a thing." Axel said. He then saw Indigo break the bars and glowing.

"I….didn't know a thing about Loyalty before joining up with them. But this isn't how people should treat others. If I've gotta do something, its beat the heck outta Marluxia!" Indigo said as a flash overtook her.

"Energy levels exceeded. Activating Valor Mode!" the armor said as it turned red with flames decorated on it.

"Whew. Nice little armor. But, you didn't really need to break the bars." Axel said walking to the cage and gently opening the door. "Never locked."

"Oh, heh heh. But I gotta get Namine outta here, and so help me if we fight…" Indigo said.

"Nah. I'm just gonna say you walked out while my eyes were closed." Axel said. "Head to the end of the 12th floor. I'm certain that is where you and your heroes friends will likely meet."

"Got it. Namine, I'm getting you outta here. You're meeting Sora for real without this plan going into action." Indigo said.

Namine's eyes dried as she smiled.

"Thank you….Indigo." Namine said as the two ran out.

"Of course, be she here or not, I planned to let her go at this point anyway. Now the show looks like its about to begin." Axel said laughing before realizing. "Hey, wait. I'm enjoying this. Man, you guys are something else."

At the end of the 11th floor, the group once again encountered Riku at the end of the room.

"Get lost Sora. I'm protecting Namine." Riku said.

"But, Vexen's gone now. You're free." Sora said.

"It doesn't matter what happens to him. I'm protecting her from you." Riku said.

"But...why?" Rainbow asked.

"When we were little, there was a meteor shower over our island. She was afraid of getting hit by one. So I made a promise to always protect her." Riku said.

"You make it...with a toy sword!" Sora said.

"Huh? How can you know that?" Riku asked.

"Because I made that promise, not you. She even gave me her lucky charm." Sora said holding the yellow star.

"What? How did you…" Riku began before something in his mind clicked. "Nice try. That's obviously a fake, since I have the real one here!" he said holding an identical charm.

"Two of them?" Sora said.

"Fakes should be destroyed!" Riku shouted as he and Sora clashed once again.

"Hmm. Two charms that look exactly the same. Something weirds goin on here." Goofy said.

"And remembering the same promise is pretty fishy too." Donald said.

After clashing with eachother, Riku was soon running off once more, but not before dropping the lucky charm he had on him. Sora walked over and picked it up. "Its just like mine."

The charm then glowed and became a new world card.

"It turned into a card!" Goofy said.

As the group was about to walk forward, Donald and Goofy were thinking.

"I just don't understand what's going on." Donald said.

"It doesn't matter. Let's just keep moving." Sora said.

"It DOES matter! How can the two of you possibly have the same memory? You can't both be right!" Donald said.

"I'm wrong? Fine, then don't believe me." Sora said.

"That's not what he meant. We're just kinda worried." Goofy said.

"Then let's ask Namine. That should clear things up. Look, we don't have time to sit around so lets GO!" Sora said.

"Sora, what's happened to ya?" Goofy asked.

"What does that mean?" Sora asked.

"Well, you always get real touchy when it comes to stuff around Namine, but before we came to this castle, you didn't even remember what her name was." Goofy said.

"Now she's all you talk about." Donald said.

"It doesn't make sense. Maybe we should slow down and think ahead about some of these things." Goofy said.

"Think ahead? What is the matter with you guys? You want me to just abandon her?" Sora said.

"No, that's not it." Donald said.

"Then you can lie back and take a nap for all I care! I'm going to rescue Namine with or without you guys!" Sora said running on ahead.

"Fine. We're leaving!" Donald said as he and Goofy turned around.

"This is getting worse and worse." Eren said.

"Sora's obsession is driving a wedge between us. We need to keep watch over Sora until this is completely resolved." Jexi said.

"But what about Donald and Goofy?" Pinkie asked.

"If they're loyal, they'll catch up at some point. Right now, Sora is what matters." Jexi said. 


	20. B Floor 5: CHS

The Hope and riku group arrived at a familiar school.

"CHS. But… why is it so stormy?" Sugarcoat asked.

Lighting flashed as they heard a growling behind them. Hope turned around and saw something.

"Wonderful…" Hope said.

Flying there was a large two headed dragon. It was made of metal and also had fire, ice and electricity on its body as it let out a roar. "This world...is mine!" it shouted in a familiar sounding voice.

"Ultimate Flux." Gray said.

As they got ready, they saw flashes of light. Hope looked and saw all of the main six ponying up one by one as Rainbow Dash flew by and Applejack and Pinkie were on the ground.

"Hardly seems like a fair fight. Just one of you, against all of us." Hope said.

"Yeah, hardly fair for you all." Flux said.

"We'll see about that." Riku said drawing his blade.

"Lets go, guys!" Hope said as they charged in one after another.

"Ultimate Flux…..is the ultimate warrior. You cannot stop me. I came to stomp Jexi out, but warming up by taking out his pathetic friends works just as well." Flux said.

Flux then rose into the air.

"Alright, how we gonna do this?" Sokka asked. Flux fired of projectiles as Zephyr and Erica fired their guns.

"Agh, its too far for our guns!" Zephyr said.

"Lets get in close!" Hope said before Ultimate Flux grabbed him.

"You think...you're some kind of hero?" he asked slamming Hope into the walls of the school. "Ha! Even Jexi would last longer, but not by much. You are at my mercy, pretender!" Flux laughed as he mercilessly beat on Hope.

"This is like that time when we actually saw him." Gray said. "He had Jexi on the ropes too. But...he pulled through no matter how badly beaten he was."

"Hahaha! Face it! This world is mine. All of them are mine! I am their supreme conqueror!" Flux called out. "The power of three dragons flows through me, I cannot be stopped!"

"Alright girls, lets give him our power." Twilight said. "We give our magic to this hero, to end this!"

As they did, light from before Weiss and Indigo appeared.

"It's true…" Hope started.

"Huh?" Flux asked.

"I'm not like Jexi, I cant be like him. But I know that one day, I'll be strong as him if not better. People underestimate me because I'm depending on him. But when I see Jexi again. I'll know that when I see someone he has trouble with, I'll come running to his side, because deep down, I know he needs me!"

"Hahaha! Needs you? What a load of garbage! I'm ending this now!" Flux said before seeing Hope catch the punch.

"But you, you'll never change. It doesn't matter how strong you get or what weapons you obtain, you can't beat him. Because….he and I….are so much better than you anyday." Hope grinned.

Light overtook Hope as his clothes became a new shade of blue, patterns on it appeared to look like moving waves as a blue light was coming from Hope's feet.

"Wisdom of knowing that you can always improve. That's my power." Hope said as he slid on the ground using the light.

"You think, a little light show is gonna prove you strong? Let's end it now. Tri Attack Destruction!" he shouted firing fire, ice and lighting right at Hope. But it didn't do a thing.

"Its not gonna work anymore. I'm on a higher level!" Hope said.

"Impossible!" Flux said.

"This is it! Tempest Kick: Wisdom Blade!" Hope shouted as he rose a leg up. "FLUX! I WILL NEVER LET YOU TAKE ANY WORLD EVER!" he shouted bringing the kick down between his heads.

"What...is this?" Flux said as he split in two as two portals opened, sucking them up as only a single card was on the ground.

"That was cool, hope." Zephyr said.

"Yup. Drive Mode: Wisdom Form." Hope said as his clothes returned to normal.

"Well, it would seem we've dealt with yet another memory." Robin said collecting the card.

"We only have one of the world cards left. You think, by beating this next one, I'll be free of the darkness?" Riku asked looking at it.

"Yeah. But I gotta wonder how sora and the others are doing?" Hope said.

"Hope, Sora isn't here. Neither is Jexi. We just have to accept that." Isaac said. "We just need to get through the castle."

"Yeah, my head keeps going places." Hope said. "I just can't shake the feeling that...something huge is going on above us."

"Yeah. Huh?" Riku said.

"What's wrong?" Fuyunyan asked him.

"Just now, I felt one of the scents in this castle die out." Riku said as he saw Najenda on her comm.

"Yes. I see. Riku is right. That was Motor. The Chilly Academic, Vexen, has just been eliminated." Najenda said.

"So we ARE below Motor." Hope said.

"Yes. The castle has 25 floors. 13 upper and 12 basement. We're in the basement heading for the exit while Motor is going solo to eliminate the organization people up top. But she wasn't the one who did the deed. The killer is the Organization's No. 8 Axel." Najenda said.

"Axel, huh?" Hope said as they exited and saw another empty floor.

"Yes. The Flurry of Dancing Flames. A very dangerous man." Najenda said. "But, I never expected any of them to take out their own."

"So, there's something going on behind the scenes." Hope said. 


	21. B Floor 4: Lyoko

Upon using the next world card, they found themselves inside a cold place with machinery moving around randomly as well as large pillars moving in and out.

"Sector 5. This is Sector 5." Gray said.

"Oh right. The core of Lyoko itself. But why are we here." Hope asked.

"Hmm. This was the last adventure before we met you so this was….oh man." Gray said as they ran down a corridor to see a familiar robot carrying Aelita to the Scyphozoa. "Freeze Man."

Hope ran over to freeze man and stood in his way.

"Out of my way...who are you? I was certain I froze the cabins solid to prevent a virtualization." Freeze Man said.

"Just some random warriors." Hope said.

"So in other words, more meddlesome humans." Freeze Man said placing Aelita on a passing Manta. "Then I must eliminate you so that they can come back."

"The Seven Great Demon Lords, right?" Hope asked.

"How did you…?" Freeze Man asked. "Doesn't matter. They shall still return. They will eliminate all organic life and leave only machine life in its place. There shall be...peace."

"Peace can exist, with or without change. But the demon lords are evil. Nothing good will come from their release." Hope said.

"I will not listen to your lies human. All organic life….is doomed to freeze." Freeze Man said as ice began to crawl across the floor. "Ice Stage!" he said as it moved quickly across the floor.

The others kept themselves from being frozen by leaping into the air just as the ice passed under them.

"Whoa. He's pretty cold." Erica said.

"Freeze Man was Gospel's leader, a group dedicated to organic extinction." Robin said. "But the surviving members other than Magnet Man met their end here in the past. Even Freeze Man met his end."

"Yeah. But, can hope really handle this guy?" Isaac asked.

"Hope fought him before and won, he shall win once more." Kos-Mos said.

"Yeah, I can." Hope said.

"Lemme help. Fire beats ice, y'know." Gemini said.

"Yeah, I wouldnt be a leader if I had someone sit out. Get in on this." Hope said.

"Then you both shall meet an end. Ice Tower!" Freeze Man said as two icicle towers rose out of the ground, nearly piercing them.

"You're good there ice guy. But I'm pretty good too." Gemini said slashing through the icicle.

"What? How did she cut through my ice?" Freeze man asked and saw her katana in fre for a second. "SO thats it. Your sword style allows your blade to ignite. Interesting." he said as Gemini tried to strike. "Ice Shield!" he said as Gemini hit a crystal made of ice instead of Freeze Man.

"So thats how were gonna do this, huh?" Gemini said. "I dont just do fire."

She dashed to Freeze man, with two sword strikes, Lightning rained down on him, damaging him.

"Lighitng? How is that…?" Freeze man started.

"Rodeo Wheel!" Gemini said spinning in the air and doing more damage.

"Alright Gemini, lets finish this!" Hope said.

They comboed into Freeze man one after the other as Hope tackled him and tossed him to Gemini.

"Hes all yours!" Hope said.

"Mifune Sword Style Ultimate Technique! Rumblin' Wheel!" Gemini said swinging her sword down as a large fireball rolled and crashed into Freeze Man. Even after all of that, he was still sparking and moving.

"No. I cannot….die again. I must….make our dream come true." he said slowly walking toward the Scyphozoa who had Aelita.

"Actually, you are finished." said a voice as a figure in a cloak appeared.

"Arojam. Help me to…" Freeze Man said before he was stabbed through his core.

"There's one thing I left out in the ritual. We did need a pure hearted sacrifice of a girl and an ultimate evil to be unleashed, but we also need to eliminate someone who lacks any emotion. And that's you!" Arojam said tossing Freeze Man down below. Just then, a large pillar of darkness erupted. "Yes. They're free! The Demon Lords are free! And I might not have done it...without you."

"Oh no...:" Erica said.

"No. Remember this is just a simulation. A memory. This happened in the past. We beat the actual Demon Lords in real life." Hope said as he saw a frozen Freeze Man card in his hands.

"Yes. They all fell one by one all across the worlds until all of them were gone." Blake said.

"Yeah. We're real demon slayers." Gray said.

The group was soon leaving before seeing a tall man in a black coat with a serious face stand in their way.

"This scent. You're another one of those nobodies." Riku said.

"You've done well to make it thus far. But to possess your powers and yet fear the darkness. What a waste." the man said.

"I don't fear it!" Riku shouted.

"But you do. I can sense it. You're also capable of destroying the darkness. Cast away your useless fear. Open your heart. Embrace the darkness." he said.

"And if I say no?" Riku asked.

"Then you lose both light and darkness...and disappear." he said as a powerful wave left from him.

"This power...its something on an entirely different level. He's...even stronger than all of us combined." Toph said.

"I, Lexaeus, will not yield to the frail heart of an infantile coward! Rumble, Skysplitter!" he shouted as an axe sword crashed out of the ground as Lexaeus held it.

"So this is him. No. 5, Lexaeus, the Silent Hero." Najenda said to herself.

"He talked a bit, how is he silent?" Sokka asked.

"You felt his power right? Its pure, strong and silent. He's a force to be reckoned with. I was hoping..we'd have avoided him." Najenda said.

"Yet you run right into me. I cannot let you pass. I want only one person...and its the hero of darkness." Lexaeus said. "Surrender him...and I shall consider letting you live."

"Riku? Yeah right" Hope said punching Lexaeus only seeing it not even phase him. "Ow!"

"This is the difference between our levels. You have no chance of surviving. You are better running off." Lexaeus said.

"You think so?" Hope said holding his throbbing hand.

"I know it. The difference between our strength is great. Even with all of you combined." Lexaeus said.

"I see. So if you're a strong one, then the battle won't be decided in strength…" Hope asid "But tactics!"

"I see. Then the punch was a distraction, for this!" Lexaeus said slashing through a Robin clone, making the real one kneel.

"Hope, Lexaeus is a tactician. Your plans won't work!" Najenda said.

"Let me handle this guy!" Zephyr said leaping into the air. "Eat lead, ya chump!"

He fired his machine guns in the air. As he landed before Lexaeus could attack, he jumped out of the way.

"I see. You aim to use your skills as a hunter to dodge and attack in the air like an acrobat, even with the bullets not working." Lexaeus said as he bullets that hit him fell. "But...I use distant attacks too. Impact Quake!" he shouted hitting the ground with his sword as two rock pillars dealt lethal blows on Zephyr.

"Strength, brains, range… hes the total package." Zephyr said getting up. "But that wont sto-" Zephyr said before being swatted away.

"Wait..I recognize him. He was one of those guards we met in Radiant Garden." Blake said.

"So thats how he's so strong." Hope said. "Protecting important people is how he grew so tough."

"Hope, I hate to say it...but we can't win here." Zephyr said getting up.

"Yes, we can." Hope said running to Lexaeus and punching his chest, not doing any damage before being knocked away like a ragdoll into the wall.

"Your tenacity is something to be admired, but it doesn't do any good for you." Lexaeus said raising his weapon before Susanoo blocked it. "So, you wish to fight me now, weapon?"

"Yes. My master commands it." Susanoo said. "I can withstand better than the Hope Squad."

"Indeed he can. So let us fight, Silent Hero." Najenda said.

"You do seem more promising than these others. I agree to your terms." Lexaeus said as the two jumped back.

"I dont think we have to hold back here. It's only been a few hours since Susanoo resurrected, but since he's back, that renews the conditions of it…" Najenda said.

"Of course my ressurection renews the requirements. Time to play it, Najenda!" Susanno said as they both glowed.

"Whats going on?" Riku said.

"Here it comes… Najendas own secret weapon, Susanno's trump card!" Hope said.

"Magatama Manifest!" they both said as energy from Najenda went into sussano's core.

"Organic type imperial arms have the special ability to increase their strength and go into a frenzy like state." Fuyunyan said.

"With susannoo, I have to transfer my energy into him. Only problem is, if I do this three times, I'll die afterward." Najenda said.

Susanoo's hair turned white as his horns turning black. His shirt ripped as his weapon grew large and appeared as a ring on his back.

"Susanoo, you know what needs to be done. Bring him down." Najenda said.

"Of course." Susanoo said as the ring went of his back. "Taste the power of my weapon!" he shouted as his ring became a large mace of some kind. "Lexaeus of Organization XIII, you are indeed a worthy foe for me to finish!"

A large explosion was then seen as the group looked back to see Susanoo normal and walking back.

"Yes. I knew we could…." Hope began before seeing Susanoo fall over unconscious as Lexaeus stood behind him only moderately injured. "He...still stood."

"This is no man, but a warrior. So I will spare him and his master, but, the same cannot be said for the rest!" Lexaeus said sending out a power wave that knocked out all of Hope's team.

"No. This is...what is means...to fall into despair?" Hope asked as he saw Riku charge at Lexaeus.

"You're gonna be finished!" Riku shouted.

"Don't mock me!" Lexaeus said knocking Riku into the ceiling before he fell to the ground. "This...was too much trouble." he said approaching Riku.

"We….lost. We actually lost." Hope said before seeing a dark aura surround Riku.

"Hmm?" Lexaeus said before seeing Riku in his old dark suit.

"Riku...please." Hope said. "Dont… fall back to that state." Hope begged.

Riku slowly got up and moved faster than light, slashing through Lexaeus, making him drop his weapon before appearing on the other side.

"Too slow." Riku/Ansem said.

"You really are the Superior's….Forgive me, Zexion. This was a fight I should not have started." Lexaeus said before fading away into nothing.

Riku/Ansem reverted to normal Riku. "Dammit, cant believe I had to do that." Riku said looking at the others. "Right, better heal them." Riku said before he fell unconscious on the ground. 


	22. Floor 12: Destiny Islands

Upon arriving to the next floor, the Jexi group was still anxious of Sora as he used the card and they entered. Upon entering, they saw themselves on a sandy beach with shady trees and a calm ocean.

"Wait...this is...my island." Sora said.

"So this is where it all began. Where do we go from here?" Jexi said before a ball hit him in the head.

"Hey, Sora. Mind tossing my ball back?" asked a man with a tall swirl of orange hair.

"Wakka!" Sora said.

"Yeah, you wanna play with us again today?" Asked a young boy who was with a girl in yellow.

"Tidus, Selphie!" Sora said happily.

"Hey, what's with you man? You act like you haven't seen us in years." Wakka said.

"Wait, Wakka, Tidus, Selphie… These Final Fantasy guys all lived here with you?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah but… they left when my island vanished. I guess they're back right now, I think." Sora said. "I can't believe...I forgot these guys."

"Forgot? Man, that really burns." Tidus said.

"Wow. This is...so amazing." Sora smiled. "Wait, I wonder if…" he began as they ran across the beach where they saw Riku standing on a small island.

"Hey, Sora. We working on the raft today or what?" Riku asked with a smile.

"Riku!" Sora said running to him.

"No, hes falling for the illusion. None of this is supposed to be real, but if Sora accepts this is destiny islands, he'll be lost forever!" Rarity said.

"He's...actually happy about being back home. Its been so long since he was home. He's just trying to relive some of his happy times." Jexi said. "One thing still bugs me, if he lost his island to darkness, doesn't that mean…" he added before thunder was heard as a storm began to move in.

"No… Not again… Not again!" Sora said.

"Sora's freaking out!" Rainbow said.

"Of course! This is the day that the heartless consumed Destiny Islands!" Sci-Twi said.

A shroud of darkness covered them before they found themselves alone on the small island and before them stood a large dark creature with a heart shaped hole in its body and glowing yellow eyes and a mass of black hair.

"The same monster from the dream I had." Sci-Twi said.

"Did you give it a name?" Jexi asked.

"Oh, never thought of it at the time. I suppose….Darkside? Cause he came from Sora's shadow." Sci-Twi said.

"Yeah, I guess that can work." Rainbow said.

Darkside then looked down upon the group before it with a cold stare. It then rose a hand and punched it into the ground, sinking it in and making a mass darkness where Shadow Heartless spawned.

"I don't have time for you!" Sora said whacking enemies left and right.

"Sora! Don't be so reckless!" Nami shouted.

The monster quickly rose its hand out as it knelt down with darkness gathering in its chest forming a large sphere.

"It never did that before." Sci-Twi said.

"I think we may be in trouble." Ruby said.

"Let's see. How did we beat it before? Well, Toma ran up its arm and...the head! The weak spot is the head!" Sci-Twi shouted.

"I got it!" Sora shouted as he ran up its arm and whacked away at its head in anger. "This is for my island! For separating me from my friends! And this….is for Namine!" Sora shouted dealing a final blow as the monster faded, leaving only a card.

"Whoa. So much anger." Lemon said.

"Now! I gotta find and protect Namine. She's on this island! I know it!" Sora said looking around.

"Sora?" said a voice as he turned to see a lone Namine behind "Sora, you really came for me."

"Its you! Its really you!" Sora said. "I've been through so much just to see you!" he said running up and holding her hand.

"Yes. I wanted to see you too. But...this isn't right. I messed up. I wanted to see you...But this isn't the right way." Namine said.

"Namine?" Sora asked.

"I was lonely for so long. I just couldn't bear it anymore. So I called out to your heart and had you come all this way out to this place. You came all this way for me and I'm so happy...but...but to your heart I had to…" Namine said.

"It doesn't matter. I made a promise to protect you." Sora said.

"Sora, thank you. But this isn't right. I'm sorry. I'm not suppose to be...in this picture." Namine said.

"That's true." said another voice as a see through Namine appeared behind them.

"Two Namine's?" Jexi asked.

"We aren't in this room. We're waiting...outside at the end of the 12th floor. We dragged you all here...for a small apology….as well as this." Namine said as she faded before the star charm Sora held changed into the one Kairi gave him.

"What...is this?" Sora asked.

"So, that was it. This was her reason." Jexi said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"Figure it out on your own...as we meet Namine for real." Jexi said.

Running into the end of the Floor, Sora ran to see Namine and Indigo. He quickly ran to her. "Namine!"

"Indigo, you're safe!" Jexi said.

"And… she's with Namine? You rescued her?" Lemon asked.

"Yep." Indigo said before looking at Sora.

"It isn't you. The person who's special to me. It isn't you." Sora said.

"You finally understand. It wasnt me that was special. The girl who was with you. The one who was always helpful...it wasn't me. Its her." Namine said.

"But, who is she? Why can't I just remember her name?" Sora asked.

"Because...I went into your memories and…" namine began.

"Allow me to fill you in." Said a voice as Riku walked in. "Your memories are a train wreck. You aren't the one to protect Namine, I am!" Riku said drawing his weapon.

"Riku!" SOra said.

Riku then looked at indigo, who had Namine right nect to her. "You. You rescued Namine… protected her…. I was supposed to do that! You ruined everything!" Riku said charging in as Indigo dodged his slash.

Sora prepared to fight again, but Indigo stopped him.

"Sora, wait. He's attacking the first person Riku knows saved Namine. Its me he wants, and its a fight with me he'll get." Indigo said.

"You….always getting in the way. I get it…. I'll kill you first! Then she'll be at my side forever!"

(Cue-Street fighter V Balrog theme)

The two stood on opposite sides as Namine sought refuge near the others as the two heavy hitters clashed against one another.

"How could you….put her in harm's way and try and take her away from me?" Riku shouted slashing at Indigo who blocked. "We made a promise and I'm gonna keep it!"

Riku slashed downward, but Indigo blocked it with her fist, making a shockwave.

"Soul eater… she blocked it with her bare knuckle?" Riku said.

"A promise? You don't know the first thing about friendship if it means killing someone to get your friend back." Indigo said looking at the main six. "That day… I knew what friendship meant when i saw Sunset protect the school from Twilight, and without even thinking, we all came to CHS aid. I gave up winning like Crystal prep always did so that i could see… that you can win in a different way!" Indigo said.

"Limit Exceeded. New Drive mode acquired. Initiating Indigo Mode."

The armor glowed as indigo flames appeared on it as the fists grew larger.

"Incredible…" Sora said.

"This is what the power of friendship means!" Indigo said pulling back both fists.

"Here it comes! Indigo….Knuckle!" Indigo shouted unleashing a barrage of punches on Riku before sending a final one to him, smashing him into a wall. Riku slowly got up with his sword.

"Stop." Namine whispered. "I said STOP!" she shouted as something in Riku's mind click as he fell over with his eyes still open.

"What did you just do?" Sora said before they all saw Larxene appear.

"She broke his heart. More like smashed it really." Larxene said.

"Smashed...his heart? Then...what's gonna happen to Riku?" Pinkie asked.

Larxene just laughed. "If its Riku you're worried about, than don't. Cause he was never even hear to begin with."

Sora gasped.

"I knew it! He was a fake created by Vexen all along!" Indigo said.

"So indigo WAS right?" Natsu said.

"Yeah yeah. Its a puppet created by Vexen as an experiment. Nothing more than a toy. Funny. He called you a fake when it was a fabrication all along." Larxene laughed as she tossed the replica aside.

"A fake?" Sora said.

"Yep. It was only finished recently. Its not even real. Its memories were planted there by Namine, not real." Larxene said. "All this time, it picked fights with you over memories that were counterfeit, trumped up, and completely bogus."

"Namine?" Sora asked.

"Don't you get it now? What her powers are? She can enter, rearrange and even create new memories of anything, even things that never happened." Larxene said.

"So thats the real reason… Sora was acting so recklessly." Jexis siad.

"Correctemundo. We originally planned on having her rewriting all of you so youd forget who you were or fight one another...this was our only chance to make the Keyblade Master and his little friends into our puppet, but...that jerk Axel, he used Namine and the Indigo girl to betray us!" Larxene said.

"I knew the guy seemed like he was holding back on us. He eliminated Vexen to gain trust and then picked his moment to betray them. He is good." Weiss said.

"Yeah. Praise him while you can. Because of him, I'm left with no choice but to eliminate all of you. Strike, Fourde!" Larxene shouted as her knives appeared.

"Round 2 guys, lets do this!" Natsu said before seeing a shield move past them and made Larxene jump back.

"You ain't touching anyone!" Goofy said guarding the group.

"Goofy! Youre back!" Sora said.

A healing spell was soon cast over the group and Indigo as Donald ran up with him.

"You cant battle any one without me here too!" Donald said.

"Impossible! Namine rewrote his memories enough to disband you three! Why did you come back for him?" Larxene said.

"Sure he said some mean things. But we're pals! We stick together." Goofy said.

"And we made a promise to protect each other." Donald said.

"Then you will all die here at the hand of me, No. 12, the Savage Nymph, Larxene!" Larxene shouted.

"12, huh? Time to take you off the board!" Sissi said.

"Hehehehahahahaha! Finally! I'll get to let loose and not hold back. I went easy, cause I wasn't allowed to kill, but...now I can go all out!" Larxene shouted.

Sissi and Rotom charged in front of the group as they blocked Larxene's strike against them. They both clashed immensely as they ran across the floor battling each other each damaging the other greatly.

"Hahahah! Teleport Rush!" Larxene said vanishing.

"Huh? Where did she…" Sissi began before getting a slash to the back before Larxene vanished and stroke on the front. Larxene continued this pattern at a quick pace as she slashed all over the armor, causing some damage.

"She's moving even faster than Sonic!" Sci-Twi said. "Her movements are like lightning."

"How're we supposed to hit something thats as fast as that?" Sonic said as they watched the two continue to clash.

"This isn't good. We can't keep taking hits like this." Rotom said.

"Rotom. Do we still have the hidden option?" Sissi asked.

"You're seriously considering that? But I won't be able to armor morph around you for at least 24 hours after we use it." Rotom said.

"We don't have a choice. I knew the risks, when I became Motor. I'm prepared for this." Sissi said.

"All right. Unlocking all hidden power reserves. All electrical outlets at max capacity!" Rotom said.

"Hahaha! Die die die!" Larxene said.

"Do it...now!" Sissi shouted.

"Okay. Unleashing….DISCHARGE X 100!" Rotom shouted as a massive pulse of electricity filled the entire room and even electrified Larxene. The heroes were protected by a shield Sci-Twi erected with her keyblade as the lightning missed them. When it stopped, they looked back to see Rotom coming off of Sissi.

"Sorry...friend. But….you gave the order.' Rotom said as he and Sissi fell to the ground as Larxene stood there breathing.

"You...little brats! How dare you-" she said before seeing her hand fading. "Am I fading? No! This can't be happening! I won't allow!" she shouted before fading away completely.

"Heh. Looks like I won after all all...harpy." Sissi said before passing out.

"Shes out." Yumi said.

"That must take all of their energy. She'll be out for at least a few hours." Chopper said. "Besides a few electric shocks to the body, she's gonna be fine."

Goofy then turned to Namine. "You must be Namine. Let us introduce ourselves. I'm-"

"You're Goofy and he's Donald." Namine said.

"How did you know that?" Donald said.

"Oh, Sora. You found your friend! I'm so happy for ya!" Goofy said.

"Hold it hold it hold it! I think we're due an explanation. What's really been goin on here?" Natsu said.

"Yes. I do owe you all, the truth." Namine said. "I've been going into Sora's memories...and been replacing them slowly with false ones."

"So the promise he made?" Dan asked.

"Fake. It wasn't real." Namine said. "Everything about me being with him. Its all fake. None of it ever happened."

"And she was tampering with Donald, Goofy and Jiminy's memories because they were close to him." USApyon said. "Is there a way to get them back?"

"Yes. I can fix everything...if we go to the 13th floor." Namine said. "But the problem...Marluxia's gonna be up there."

"He was the one behind this right?" Jexi asked.

"He said if I didn't go along, he'd lock me up in this castle forever." Namine said. "I only did it...cause I've been alone for such a long time."

"Youre not alone." Indigo said. "I got you out of that room, remember?"

"And written or not, we would have rescued you either way." Pit said.

"I am upset you messed with my memories. But, I know in my head, that they're lies, but in my heart, I can't help but feel a certain...truth to them." Sora said. "Like the promise I made. So don't cry, please. Until I get my memories back, smile and try to be happy. What I'm feeling now definitely isn't fake. It's real."

"Thank you." Namine said smiling.

"All right! Let's go! I can't wait to get my memory back!" Donald said.

"Namine, Marluxia's gonna be up there so maybe you'd be safer down here." Goofy said.

"Yeah. Maybe you could look after Riku?" Sora asked. "We'll come get you when its over."

"Oh, and look out for this guy named Hope. Hair with a blue streak, and his te- You know what? Nevermind. If Riku was never here. Hope wasn't here either." Jexi said. "Just take care." he said smiling as they moved forward.


	23. Floor 3: Castle Oblivion

The group approached the final door. The enemy cards collected then glowed as they became a single world card, unlocking the door, allowing them to enter a hall filled with white mechanical walls as well as white vases with white roses.

"Wow. Its all so...white." Luffy said looking around.

"Its like there's hardly any emotion in this room. A blank slate." Rarity said.

"So, this is...the real face of Castle Oblivion." Jexi said.

Not far off, clashing could be heard. Running to it, they spied through a door to see Axel battling Marluxia.

"Larxene paid the price when she faded into nothing. So, in name of the Organization, I shall annihilate you!" Axel said.

"That lines not you." Marluxia said.

"Had to say it once." Axel said as Marluxia summoned something. Before him appeared Namine.

"Please, you think hiding behind your shield is gonna stop me?" Axel asked.

"Is that right? Are you hearing this, Sora?" Marluxia asked. "Axel is willing to cut Namine down just to get to me, are you going to stand for that?"

Sora then summoned his keyblade.

"Come on. You're Marluxia's puppet already?" Axel said.

"No way. After you, he's next." Sora said as Marluxia vanished with Namine.

"Well, I really don't wanna get rid of you. But I do have a reputation to uphold!" Axel said holding his Chakrams out.

"Okay, time for a rematch, Axel!" Natsu said.

"Oh? Maybe another day, but I wanna see what can really test me. Hm… the guy in green with the three swords, or the red haired chick in the armor. Man, so many good choices here. So hard to pick? Hmm. Eenie, meeny, miney...mo." Axel said pointing at Erza. "Just you and me, fairy queen."

"I was hoping you'd select me. Haven't had a memorable battle since Rhyperior back in Termina." Erza said.

"So this will be like a reintroduction fight huh? I'm so FLATTERED!" Axel said as a circle of flames entrapped the two. "But flattery gets you nowhere!"

"C'mon Erza, you can take this guy!" Usopp said.

"Yeah! Kick his ass, Erza!" Natsu shouted.

"Don't get cocky. I'm just getting warmed up. Burn, BABY!" Axel shouted as the whole floor caught fire.

"Not a good move. Fire isnt gonna work on Erza." Happy said.

"Huh?" Axel said as Erza dashed out of the flames in bright red armor with flame patterns in the metal. "So thats a requip huh? Nice. But, this fire isn't just for you. Its for me too!" Axel said as the flames erupted all over hitting Erza, even overpowering her armor.

"My Flame Empress Armor, isn't working?" Erza said as she blocked a chakram from Axel.

"Sorry, but fireproofing ain't gonna cut it with me. Either you fight how you feel, or you die. Got it memorized?" Axel said.

Erza smirked. "I see, in that case...requip!"

Erza switched armors again, this time into a pink armor with wings and and daggers. "Then I'll fight with Fairy Tail's pride."

"Good. This is what I wanted!" Axel said as the two clashed above the flaming floor before Erza dropkicked him to the floor, extinguishing the flaming floor.

"Whoa, that armor really held out." Sora said.

"Of course it did. That's her Armadura Fairy. Its one of her strongest armors." Mirajane said.

"Oh yeah. You're getting me more pumped for this!" Axel said as his chakrams lit on fire. "I don't want this feeling to never leave!"

"Then I'll end this so you can remember this forever." Erza said. "Fairy...Burst!" she shouted as a green beam came from her sword.

"Back at ya! Firetooth!" Axel said as his chakrams lit on fire and fought back the beam, keeping it back until a huge explosion.

"What the? I can't see a thing!" Jexi said.

"What the?" Erza said.

"Listen...as much as I wanna finish the fight. I can't. There's a friend..who'd be pretty useless to the organization if I wasn't there by his side." Axel said.

"Then I guess we'll let you go." Indigo said. "Go to him. Get back to Roxas."

"He he. We might be on opposite sides...but you two, we're still friends...got it memorized?" Axel said before he vanished.

Erza changed back to normal as Indigo went up to her.

"I see that nothing will change between him and us." Erza said.

"Yeah. Now come out, marluxia!" Sora shouted.

"He's not here. He left before the fight started. He must be deeper in the floor." Zoro said as they ran with Indigo and Erza taking the rear.

"Erza, these nobodies guys. They don't have hearts...right?" Indigo asked.

"From what Jexi said, they don't." Erza said as she left.

"But, with Axel, something inside felt...different." Indigo said.

They ran deeper within the castle until they saw Marluxia with Namine. "You have defeated Axel. Well done. The keyblades powers, how I have longed to make them my own." Marluxia said.

"You want it?" Sora said. "Well come get it! This ends here!"

"Indeed it does. Namine...Erase Sora's memories." Marluxia said.

"B-but i…" Namine said.

"Yes. If you do that, his heart will be destroyed." Marluxia said.

"And your plan will succeed." Indigo said.

"Its already failed. Sora's heart will be lost. He'll be….nothing. Just a worthless boy." Marluxia said

Namine shed a tear. She was about to put her pencil to her board when.

"Don't listen to a word that bastard says, namine!" Kanjii said.

"Kanji?!" Yosuke asked in shock.

"B-but he never speaks with girls! He always gets flustered." Teddie said.

"Namine, go ahead and do it!" Sora said.

"What? But...Sora…" namine said.

"Erase my memory. It doesn't matter. I have my friends here. They can fill in the pieces even with my memory gone." Sora smiled.

"You really are a fool. You'll become nothing but a lifeless shell just like...Vexen's pathetic replication of your Riku." Marluxia said.

"Better think again!" shouted a voice as Riku came and tried to strike Marluxia who teleported.

"Riku!" Sora said.

"No, just a cheap imitation." Riku said.

"See? Even a replica of him has a heart." Kanji said. "It dont matter what happens to him. We'll kick Marluxia's ass, and save Sora. Just do it!"

"Uh, Kanji, we don't really need that anymore. Namine's released." Jexi said.

"Sorry, I'm still in the moment." Kanji said.

"You all, are nothing but non logical fools. Bloom, Graceful Dahlia!" Marluxia said as a rose petal fell into his hands and grew into his scythe. "No. 11, the Graceful Assassin, Marluxia. That is who I am, and you will wilt in an instant!"

"Oh yeah? Bring it on!" Sora said.

"Good." Marluxia said as he flew across the room along with copies of him as he wielded his scythe high as he clashed with the heroes, damaging a few of them as he and his copies moved across the room.

"His copies, they're rose petals taking on his form." Sci-Twi said as some of them dodged his scythe swings.

"Yes. My power is...over flowers." Marluxia said. "Blossom Shower!" he said as Rose petals filled the entire room.

"At this rate we'll never find the real one!" Sanji said.

Usopp then loaded a pop green. "No worries. You guys just leave this to me!"

"You?" Marluxia laughed. "You're nothing but a long nosed liar! What can you do?"

"That was the old me two years ago. This is me now! Green Star: Plantinus Shuriken!" Usopp shouted firing fern like throwing stars that cut through the duplicates in the room but more still roamed about.

"In that case. Green Star Humadrake!" Usopp said firing multiple seeds as they sprung up, and latched on to the real Marluxia.

"What?" Marluxia said.

"Those babies sense anything in the air and lock on to it, no matter what it is." Usopp said loading another. "And this is my strongest one! Go!"

He shot it, and out popped a plant like giant wolf with a red nose.

"Very well. Looks like you win." Marluxia grinned as the wolf hit and destroyed Marluxia on impact.

"Yes! We win!" usopp said.

"No. That one...it was another copy." Riku said.

"Aw come on!" Usopp said.

"He was never here at the fight. He's hiding...in there." Riku said looking at the door.

"Dammit. Why dont you just…" Luffy said. "Get out here and fight?!"

He punched the door, breaking it down and revealing a vast white emptiness all around it.

"What?" Jexi said as the team walked in before a new door appeared and closed them in. They looked up to see Marluxia standing above them.

"Soon, your hearts shall be shattered...here in this world of nothingness!" Marluxia said as a twister of rose petals surrounded him. Out of it came Marluxia standing atop of a large creature with two scythe arms. "As the lightless oblivion devours you, drown in the ever blooming darkness."

The group charged in battling against the large beast, even going as far as breaking the scythes on its hands.

"We're going to...huh?" Volt said as another flurry of petals came around them all.

They soon stood on top of the previous creature as a large monster resembling a woman carrying a scythe stood behind Marluxia who was rooted to the ground in front of it.

"Now, this is where I shatter you all!" Marluxia said lifting a hand as the monster behind him did the same, sending the scythe down on them pushing them all back.

"Urgh, for being lower down, he packs a punch." Natsu said.

"Like Axel had told you, our numbers don't determine our strength. They determine the order we joined." Marluxia said pushing them back once more.

"I see. So we were thinking it all wrong." Jexi said slowly getting up. "He's really strong. Stronger than some of us."

"Normally, I don't go this all out, but you have pushed my anger to its limits!" Marluxia said unleashing another scythe attack.

"Only got one shot at this…" Sora said as the scythe came down. "Now!"

At the last second, he jumped into the air as it came down and landed on its arm.

"Hmm. Is this really the best?" Marluxia said as rose petals flew and cut at Sora. "Why would you all risk your lives….for someone who doesn't even exist!" Marluxia shouted as Sora hit back the petals.

"Who cares...if she doesn't exist. She's suffered way too much under you." Indigo said.

"Yeah. She doesn't want that. I'm going to...make her free!" Sora shouted hitting back the petals and running at Marluxia. He and Sora clashed with their weapons repeatedly as they fought ferociously.

"Whoa. This is so epic." Rainbow said watching them go at it.

It continued for a bit before Sora landed the killing blow on Marluxia. His body started to fade as did the monster behind him. He tried to reach out to Sora before he faded away in a flurry of rose petals.

"He's...finally gone." Sora said.

They ran out the door and sealed it, making sure no one ever entered that place ever again. They turned to see the replica Riku walking off, leaving Namine behind with them.

"So, now what?" Kirito asked. "Are their memories gone forever?"

"Memories...they're like links. A chain. I can't really...erase memories. Just rearrange the links. I can fix the links, but first I have to undo the ones I made. It might take some time, but it might, no it will work." Namine said.

"Sweet! Everything's coming up roses!" Pit said.

"Wait, you said you had to undo the links you made. Wouldn't that mean…" Jiminy began.

"You four wouldn't be able to remember anything that happened within this castle." Namine said.

"What about Jexi and the others?" Sora asked.

"I never touched their memories, so they'll be fine and can keep their memories of this castle. Sora, you and your friends have a choice. Either you can give up the memories of this castle and me and regain your old memories, or forget your past memories and go on with the new ones." Namine said.

Sora looked down for a moment before looking at her. "Make me how I was."

"Oh. All right. After all, you don't wanna keep a bunch of memories that aren't real. You wanna remember the people...who are really important than you." Namine said.

"How long will it take?" Jexi asked.

"A period of 365 days. A year." Namine said.

"So, what? Are we all gonne be put to sleep for a year..?" Pit asked.

"No. Like I said, your memories were never touched, so there's no need." Namine said.

"Well, that's a good thing I guess." Jexi said. "Dan, Luffy, Pit, Ranma, Natsu."

"Yeah?" the five said. "There's….something important….I gotta ask you five." he said as they all turned their heads. 


	24. B Floor 3: Destiny Islands

After a short recovery session, the Hope group was soon back on their own as they marched up the steps. As they reached the 3rd floor, the whole room began to shake.

"What is the world was that?" Hope said.

"One of the scents has died. A really strong one." Riku said.

Before the door appeared a man with hair covering half his face.

"The keeper of this castle...Marluxia, has just been felled by the keyblade master and his friends." he said.

"Sora? Sora's here?!" Riku said.

"Would you like to see him...or, can you even face him?" the man said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" X asked.

"The world of darkness, and Ansem's shadow, still nest within Riku's heart. Do you plan to face Sora like that? Are you not ashamed?" the man continued. "Sora's fate is to battle the darkness and anyone with it. He must oppose any person who hosts it. In other words, you, Riku."

"What? Who are you to say that about him?" Hope asked.

"No. 6, Zexion. The Cloaked Schemer." Najenda said.

"If you do not believe the words I say, then it is best to see the truth with your own eyes." Zexion said tossing a world card at them.

"This card. This is our…" Riku said.

"Yes...It is your home." Zexion said before he vanished.

Riku held up the card as they entered the room. Inside was a large island with a sandy beach and a calm ocean as well as palm trees.

"Destiny Islands...its been a long time." Hope said.

On the beach, Riku saw Tidus, Wakka and Selphie at the end of the beach. "Guys!" he shouted running at them before they vanished. "Huh?"

"Surely you knew this was going to happen. You cast away all of the people you cared for...in pursuit of darkness." Zexion said appearing.

"I think I know whats coming…" Hope said.

"No, you don't. You..are a narcissist who thinks someone always needs him. But the truth of it is...its just to fill that void in your own heart." Zexion said.

"Hey! Enough! Take it all….huh?" Fuyunyan said before seeing Zexion gone.

"Should we… walk up to them?" Erica asked.

"Walk up to who? They vanished!" Sokka said.

"Yeah. Wait…" Riku said as they ran for a lone island, but saw the place had changed dramatically. "This was...that night."

"Yes. Your heart beckoned the darkness right to your islands. They were lost and countless hearts were forever lost to the darkness. You destroyed the islands." Zexion said.

"Why you…" Hope said before Riku stopped him.

"Hope...he's right." Riku said.

"You cant belive him. Hes messing with you, listen to your head!" Hope said.

"Its the truth! I wanted to leave this place...to explore the worlds. But...he came. Ansem. He offered me the chance to move elsewhere and my world was the toll. Don't you get it? Its the truth!" Riku said.

"Look. Riku…"Hope said before he saw Zexion gone once more before seeing Jexi and Sora standing at the end of the island.

"Sora." Riku said before he saw Jexi and Sora leap at Riku who defended. "Sora, stop it! Don't you recognize me?"

"I recognize...just exactly what you've become." Sora said.

"Jexi, finally!" Hope said before seeing his serious face. "Arent you happy to see me?"

"I am. Happy to put an end to you!" Jexi shouted running at him with a fist.

"Oh great, the old fighting your friends illusion." Hope said as they blocked and traded blows.

"You had some nerve." Jexi said.

"Nerve about what?" Hope said.

"You...always trying to come back and beg me for help, when you know I don't need it!" Jexi said.

"No it isn't like.."Hope said nearly dodging a blow to the face. "I don't...wanna….FIGHT YOU!" Hope said punching Jexi, shattering him. He then looked to Riku who now donned the dark suit. "Riku, you gave in."

"Nope. Not even close." Riku smiled at Hope.

"What? You...didn't give in?" Hope said.

"I can't push it away, so I chose to accept it." Riku said slashing through Sora.

"Impossible." Sora said as he changed into Zexion. "How was it...you found me? When you were there in the light?"

"Simple. You reek of darkness so bad, even the light can't hide the smell." Riku said as Hope stood by him.

"Now its time to take the organization down by another one. Hope youre ready." Hope said.

"Of course I am." Riku said.

"I'll show you both...that your hopes are nothing! Nothing but mere illusions! Materialize! Book of Retribution!" Zexion said as a book appeared in his hands.

"A book?" Erica asked.

"This book is special. Its a tome that contains illusion abilities. Watch in action!" Zexion said ripping two pages out and tossing them out, becoming two Zexions who wielded Soul Eaters.

"Thats gonna get real annoying. How do we find the real one?" Hope said before the two copies grabbed him.

"Perfect. Cyclone Snatch!" Zexion said as a twister appeared over Hope before vanished.

"What happened?" Hope said.

"I have stolen all of you abilities and given them to my duplicates." Zexion said.

"Spectrum Punch!" shouted one of them going for the group.

"Spectrum Fire!" shouted another.

"Urgh…" Hope said.

"It's obvious you fell into that." Sugarcoat said.

"Gee, can you get any more blunt?" Hope said.

"I'm saying bluntly and honestly. Nothing wrong with that." Sugarcoat said glowing silver ans closing her book. "Thats more or less what AJ did."

"What?" Zexion said.

"But, as much as it hurts to say it…" Sugarcoat said. "It's my turn to pick up the slack."

"Limit exceeded. Shadow Armor drive mode unlocked. Engaging, Dark Mode."

The Shadow armor then turned back with the scarf turning a bright silver. Sugarcoat then sunk into the ground and became like a shadow.

"What?" Zexion said.

The clones tried to attack, but the shadow was too quick.

"You both may have Hopes abilities, but no clue how to use them." Sugarcoat said slashing through them, reverting them into pages.

"And Hope, allow me...to get them back. The way they'll come back...is getting rid of the book." Sugarcoat said running at Zexion.

"No… stay away!" Zexion said trying to hit Sugarcoat but was cut from behind, dropping the book before it was sliced up.

"Awesome!" Hope said watching as Zexion was beginning to escape.

"You lose...Ienzo." Sugarcoat said.

"So, you still remember my true name." Zexion said.

"Ienzo? Oh, that kid we met in Radient Garden." Gray said.

"How does someone like you...end up like this?" Sugarcoat asked.

"Xehanort." Zexion said before vanishing.

"There's no way...he'll last long with those injuries, even when he escaped." Riku said.

"Yeah." hope said. "Alright, two more floors and then were outta here. We can do this!"

Upon leaving the room, they saw someone standing before them, a tiny little king. "Gosh, there you guys are." Mickey said.

"Mickey?" Hope said poking him.

"Hey, cut it out. It tickles." Mickey said.

"This time...he's not an illusion. He's real." Riku said.

"Yep. I made a promise to always find a way to you guys, and I did. My best pals!" Mickey said.

"Yeah, pals." Hope said. "So, where were you?"

"In the darkness. I was lost till I found a card that showed me the way. It took me right to ya." Mickey said holding a world card. "I also...found her." mickey said pointing to a girl in black.

"Vanaati." Najenda said. "That's her."

"He freed me from the Organizations clutches. So, the least i can do is bring that makeup girl and that green perv out from my control. You're fired." Vanaati said as the two fell unconscious. "They'll be fine...when they wake up."

"Also, we need to ask you if you can permanatly keep Kurome alive." Hope said.

"My power...it doesn't work that way. The three humans I revived, they're like living corpses, they'll keep going on until they rot away. But...there might be a way...to make them living people again." Vanaati said.

"Seeking out your friend, right? Her name was Lucy, of the Life Style." Hope said.

"Yes. Her abilities are like mine, except when she revives a person, they are actually alive, not corpses." Vanaati said. "She can undo the corpse condition on those three and make them living people again."

"Sally said she was in Halloween town last time she saw her. No telling where she could be." Hope said.

"The Forest of Long Life. That's where she's known to be around. Only a few know its location. I am one of them." Vanaati said.

"Thanks. Now lets get you outta here, all of us." Hope said. 


	25. B Floor 2: Twilight Town

Entering the room, they found themselves in a small town bathed in a perpetual twilight as the sun was stuck in that position.

"So, you have made it." said Ansem as he appeared. Before they fought, Riku smiled. "You aren't Ansem. You've been the one helping us all."

"Oh, figured it out?" said a different voice from Ansem. The hologram then went down revealing a man in red bandages covering his face. "Diz or so I am called. You all, I've been watching."

"Your name is Diz?" Hope asked. "Alright."

"I have been watching you all, Riku for the most part. He is a special entity after all." Diz said. "Someone who exists between light and darkness, in the twilight, just like this town."

"And do you find us interesting too?" Hope asked.

"Well of course. You defeated the enemies of Jexi's past, just as I have arranged for it to happen." Diz said.

"Wow. So it was all a test." Gemini said.

"In a way, I suppose." Diz said. "There is someone I wish for you to meet, but first, there is someone waiting in front of the mansion in the forest."

"I have an idea on who it is." Riku said as they headed for the mansion. It was there that the Riku Replica stood there with sword in hand.

"So, you are the real Riku and Hope.." the replica said.

"Yeah we are. You've seen Despair and Sora and Jexi?" Hope asked.

"Not here for them. For you, Riku. I'm here to end you so I can become someone else. So this empty feeling can end!" the replica said attacking them. "Everything about me is borrowed! I'll never be nothing more than a shadow!"

"You're attacking us because you feel fake?" Hope asked nearly dodging a strike.

"I am fake! My memories, my heart, my body. Everything about me is fake" the replica shouted continuing to attack.

"I think we just gotta end this. Sorry." Riku said holding Soul Eater out. "But, there can be only one."

The two of them clashed in front of the gate before Riku landed a fatal strike. The replica landed on the ground, a pool of darkness underneath. "Death...doesn't scare me. Goodbye to a phony like with phony memories." he said. "I'm even sure this feeling I have is even fake."

"What are you feeling?" Erica asked.

"Like...will my heart just disappear, I mean, where will it go?" the replica wondered.

"It will probably be end up where mine will go." Riku said.

"Heh. A faithful replica to the end." the replica said before fading completely.

"Yeah. You can rest...in peace." Hope said paying his respects.

Entering the mansion, they soon found a chamber where they saw Namine with the Sora pod as well as the Dimensional Heroes sitting around.

"Well, about time you guys caught up." Natsu said.

"Man, you wouldnt belive the stuff we went through." Hope said.

"Huh? Didnt you guys get the same rooms as us?" Luffy asked.

"No. We got caught up in all your past experiences and live them ourselves. You guys had pretty awesome lives before I showed up." Hope said.

"Yeah, we are pretty awesome." Pit said.

"So Sora's in that pod getting his memories fixed?" Riku asked. "Idiot. I tell him to protect Kairi and he's taking a nap. Sometimes…" Riku said.

"Yeah. Namine did a number on him, Donald, Goofy and Jiminy. They'll be in there for a year." Ranma said.

"Yeah. And we'll see them in the real version of this town." Sci-Twi said.

"Is that….wait...I don't see Jexi with you." Hope said as Dan, Luffy, Natsu, Pit and Ranma looked at each other.

"Hope...Jexi...left." Dan said.

"What? To do what?" Hope asked.

"Well, we fought against a powerful nobody named Marluxia and beat him. But, he figured they would all be stronger. So, he's taking time to train. A full year." Pit said.

"So hes on a training journey. And were stuck in this castle?" Hope asked.

"We're free to leave. We just need to get out through the last floor of the basement." Kirito said.

"But, while Jexi is gone, me, Luffy, Pit, Ranma and Dan are co leaders of the team!" Natsu said.

"Thats cool. Dans had experience with leading a number of teams in Bakugan, and Ranma, you're an amazing martial artist and good discipline, Pit, you lead Palutena's army, Natsu, you have your own team, and Luffy, you're the captain of a crew." Hope said.

"Our past...isn't the reason he picked us." Dan said.

"He picked us cause.." Natsu said.

"We're the best of friends who work well together!" All five said.

"Heh. Well, were back together now. Riku, lets conquer this last floor together!" Hope said.

"Yes. I need to confront my darkness...once and for all." Riku said as the cards they had gathered glowed and became a single world card.


	26. B Floor 1: Castle Oblivion

They entered the final floor of the basement and soon were confronted by Ansem himself who stood before them.

"So, you believe you can conquer the darkness inside?" Ansem said.

"Yeah. I do." Riku said as the room changed into a dark place where they stood against Ansem.

"It is futile to keep running from pure darkness. Every heart return to darkness. Come Guardian" Ansem said as the guardian appeared out Ansem's back.

"This is it. Where I conquer my darkness." Riku said donning the dark suit.

"This is it guys, were all getting out of here, together!" Hope said entering a stance.

"I'm gonna be King of The Pirates, and I'm not gonna let my friends die as i do that!" Luffy said.

"I'm gonna find Igneel, even if it costs me my life. I can't do that if I'm stuck in this castle." Natsu said.

"Fights like this, i thought id never face. But y'know, I'm more used to it then ever." Dan said.

"To be a boy or girl. Doesn't matter. I'm gonna find strong opponents and help my friends here get even farther." Ranma said.

"In order to return to my goddess and protect the ones who helped me...I'm gonna take you out!" Pit said.

"Were doing this! Bring it, ansem!" Hope said.

(Cue- You Say Run: My Hero Academia)

Ansem's guardian then fired out disks of darkness right at the heroes in order to try and take them out. After, it then charged right at them.

"I got this!" Pit said arming his bow as he took out the shots fired.

"Titanica, on me!" Hope said as they both ran together.

"I'll stop it. You then jump and attack it's controller. You can do it. Fight Ansem!" Titanica said.

"I got it." Riku said.

As the two ran side by side Titana stood in front.

"I'm a hero. So I'm not afraid. Thats right… come on! I… no.. we, are right here!" Titana said glowing green as an image of Valkyrie appeared. The guardian slammed into her and she stopped it cold. The image then took action.

"Together with many comrades!" it said.

It then charged in attacking with Valkyries weapons as the others attacked with her. Hope and Riku then jumped up into the air as the Valkyrie image then spiraled into the air.

"My path has been chosen! This is it!" Riku said.

"I'm going to get strong...and become the hero Jexi, no, better than him!" Hope said.

"We don't walk a path of light or darkness. We walk…" Riku began.

"A ROAD TO DAWN!" they both said.

"Here we go! this is…" Riku said.

"Our strongest attack!" Hope said as Rikus plade glowed with darkness and hope ignitied a fist of light.

"Run him through! Twilight Raid!" they both shouted as they each slashed and punched away at Ansem until he began to fade into darkness.

"I don't care...if I have darkness inside me. If I stare into it and not turn back...I won't have to fear anything." Riku said.

"Well done." said a voice as the group found themselves at the castle entrance where Diz stood holding a medium black hood and a small black one.

"What are those for?" Hope asked.

"Riku and Mickey. The Organization is clever, able to track you like hunting dogs. These cloaks will keep them from finding these two." Diz said.

"Thanks." Riku said. He then turned to Hope and his group. "Guess this is where we say goodbye for a while."

"Yeah. Looks like it." Hope said smiling.

Riku, Mickey and Diz were the first to leave. Following them was Sissi, Vanaati, Rotom, Najenda, Susanoo and the two unconscious ones.

"This is also where we leave." Najenda said.

"Were off to find Lucy and get the conditions fixed." Sissi said. "It'll take a while, but we'll find her."

"And I've decided to join spectra force to better protect myself if my powers could be abused." Vanaati said. "Besides, they still need a guide."

"All that aside, are you really gonna stay here for a year?" Rotom asked.

"Nah, we'll just chill in the lanes between with Hope and his crew. Maybe do something fun on the way." Natsu said.

"Thanks guys. Hey, y'know… I know a good place we can kill time. One week in another world is a year here, right?" Hope said.

"Yeah, what about it?" Pit asked.

Hope whipped out a map of Paris. "I wanna see Lady Bug and Cat Noir myself, and since Sissi said they defend paris, well…."

"Eeeee! Were taking a week off in Paris to meet Ladybug and Cat Noir!" Rainbow said.

"The Duo Defenders of paris, huh? Could be fun." Robin said.

"Whoohoo! Paris here we come!" Luffy shouted.

"Wait, luffy do you even know where you're going? Stop!" Nami said.

Meanwhile in Paris…

A girl with black hair was walking the streets of paris with two spotted earrings on as she felt something. Like something huge was coming. 


End file.
